Get With the Times!
by Game2002
Summary: Franchouchou discover and react to things that surfaced after their deaths.
1. The Internet

As promised, here's the reaction story of Zombie Land Saga, in which Franchouchou find out about things that happened ever since their deaths and how they react to it.

I also said before that this story won't be treated all that seriously in terms of update. It's more of something that I will only update when I feel like it or if new ideas come to me, so don't expect consistent updates.

The story itself isn't serious either and is mainly done for laughs, so enjoy whatever you read and don't think too much about character portrayals and canon consistency.

Please enjoy!

A Game2002 Production

ZOMBIE LAND SAGA

**GET WITH THE TIMES!**

**Chapter 1  
The Internet**

* * *

Franchouchou was currently gathered together in front of Kotarou's computer, with Ai using it to surf the internet. The group was curious about what people were thinking about them, so they decided to check out comments on videos posted YouTube and even forums dedicated to idols.

As they were watching a video on YouTube about one of their past performances, Saki said, "Wow, watching videos sure has become fast and easy! I don't really use the computer much when I was alive, but I remember that when you wanted to watch videos, you had to download them, and the wait can take several minutes..."

"With the introduction of LAN, broadband connect, ADSL, and the likes, internet has become super fast!" Lily told her. "Video sharing sites also made it really easy to watch videos! You don't have to wait for them to finish loading and instead watch while they load! It's super convenient!"

"I'm surprised you can find so much thing on this internet thing!" said Junko in awe. "It's basically one giant library containing every information in the world!"

"You can indeed find lots of things on the internet and do several things too, like shopping and chatting with people!" Sakura told her. "You can basically say that it replaced telephones too!"

"Incredible...!" commented Junko.

"So... what are the people saying about us?" Saki asked Ai as the latter scrolled down the comment section. "They think we're awesome, right?"

They saw various comments, such as:

_Nice!_

_First!_

_I love their singing and dancing!_

_No. 4 is hot! I want to bang her! _(Junko's face turned red when she saw this comment)

_Does anyone know their names?_

_Boring..._

_My grandma can sing better than them.  
_

_Anyone realize that No. 0 never sings? Her dance moves are even off!_

_I want to marry No. 1! _(Sakura blushed when she read this)

_I can never understand idols... What's so special about them?_

_Meh... Hatsune Miku beats them any day. Virtual idols are superior to real idols._

_This is what people find entertainment in nowadays? Bleh... Can you believe the absolute state of the world we live in? I lament for the future generation..._

After looking through some of the comments, the zombies had different things to say regarding what they read.

"Typical YouTube comments..." grumbled Lily. "Either they say stupid things or negative ones... Nothing's changed since my death..."

"I think it might have gotten worse since my death..." said Ai.

"What does the 'first' mean?" asked Yuugiri.

"That's from the first person to make a comment on this video, and he wants to let people know about it," Lily told her. "Basically just to show off..."

"Did someone say he wanted to sexually harass me?!" said a shocked and embarrassed Junko.

"He just means he likes you... You won't actually do it, so don't worry," Sakura told her.

"Still, I can't believe he would say such lecherous things!" said Junko, starting to sound angry.

"That's the internet for you..." Ai told her. "People can say whatever they want without getting into trouble. Even if rules are enforced, it's not stopping anyone from saying what they want..."

"How can people not like our performances? We're really awesome! How bad can we get?!" said Saki, not sounding pleased.

"Different people do have different opinions. You cannot expect everyone to agree to the same thing," Yuugiri told her. "I remember back in my days, there were actually some people who don't find me attractive."

After they were done with the comment section, they decided to look in a forum dedicated to idols. There was a sub-forum dedicated to Franchouchou, so Ai checked out that section to see if there was anything interesting.

Looking through the topics, she found threads that asked people what they thought about Franchouchou, their favorites songs, their favorite idols, and also one asking if anyone knows what their real names are. Curious about the last one, Ai entered that thread.

The zombies looked through the thread and saw people trying to find out who they are. Nobody knows who they are, however, but they did find some rather... shocking posts.

One particular person said:  
_No. 1 looks like a lot like a classmate of mine back in high school. She was hit by a truck and died._

Reading this post sent shivers down Sakura's spines, but at the same time, she was actually glad that someone remembered her, as she had always considered herself to be a forgettable person with no redeeming qualities back then. "Someone's actually starting to figure this out..." said Sakura, a bit scared.

"Should... Should we be worried?" asked a nervous Junko.

"As long as we keep on denying it, the truth won't be revealed," Ai told her, though the former also looked a bit nervous.

She saw one particular post that said:  
_Anyone realize that No. 3 looks a lot that one member from Iron Frill who died about ten years ago? I think she was struck by lightning._

To which someone responded:  
_Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that! The resemblance is uncanny! Does anyone know if Ai has a younger sister? The appearance might run in the blood!_

"Whoa... These people have sharp memories..." commented Saki. "Gotta give it to them for thinking of all this..."

"I don't think this something praiseworthy..." said a nervous Ai.

"We can't hide ourselves forever, you know," Saki reminded her.

"Leave it to Tatsumi to figure out what to do when things become harder and harder to hide," the bandaged zombie told her.

They came across another post that made Lily's heart beat rapidly:  
_No. 6 looks a lot like that child actress Lily Hoshikawa some years back! She died young, and really suddenly too..._

In response to that post:  
_Some time ago, the Lily's father actually mistook No. 6 for his daughter and tried to touch her, only to get kicked by No. 2. What an awesome kick that was! You should've seen it yourself!_

"This is starting to get scary..." commented Sakura nervously.

"Lily agrees..." said Lily with a nod.

"Glad to know someone liked my flying kick!" said Saki proudly.

Then there was this post:  
_Do you know that Lily is actually a dude? How do I know? I've seen too many crossdressers in my life to be able to tell at first glance!_

The zombies turned to look at Lily, who had a frustrated look on his face that was also blushing. "Does anyone know back then your real sex?" Sakura asked him.

"Other than TV producers and sponsors, no," replied Lily.

"Well, looks like some people still managed to figure it out..." Saki said to him.

There was this one particular post that shocked them:  
_I recognize No. 0's appearance! She's looks almost exactly like that one criminal from the 70s named Tae Yamada! Here's a pic of her._

That post then showed a prison mugshot of a woman who looks just like Tae. The zombies had widened eyes of shock when they saw that picture and also what the post said. Tae currently wasn't in the room to see this.

Curious, Ai looked up Google for anything on Tae Yamada. It took a few minutes due to this being extremely old news, but she eventually came across a female criminal from back in the 70s named as such. According to the article, she was wanted for murder, theft, and several others acts of violence. She was arrested after years of being on the run from the police. She got into a violent fight with inmates while in prison, which ended with her being violently beaten to death.

The zombies were in complete shock and silence after finishing the article. They then looked at each other while sweating nervously, unsure what to say.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "I think I know why Tatsumi didn't say anything about her past now..."

"Come to think of it, Tae's pajamas look just like prison clothes, right?" Saki reminded them.

"Now that you said it..." said Junko with a nod.

Ai hurriedly closed the browser and said, "For our sake, we better not tell Tae anything about this... Who knows if learning about her past will cause her to finally awaken, and if she is as dangerous as the article claims..."

"Indeed, for our sake, I also hope she doesn't awaken..." said a worried Yuugiri.

After reading that article, the zombies could never look at Tae the same way again. Every time they looked at her, they would be reminded of how the article described her: dangerous, unreasonable, and sadistic.

They also wondered why Kotarou even chose to resurrected her as part of their group and if he even knows about her past.

* * *

Some time later...

Ai was using the internet again, this time with Sakura and Junko. The former was looking up a man named Roy Sullivan, who was known for getting hit by lightning seven times throughout his life and survived every single one of them.

"Wow! He survived all seven times he got hit?! That's incredible!" commented Sakura in awe.

Ai, on the other hand, looked depressed. "Some people get all the luck..."

They read that people close to this man also got struck by lightning, albeit they all survived, but because of this, people started to be afraid of him and kept their distance from him, especially when it was going to rain. As a result, this man spent most of his life alone, and he even chose to stay away from other people in fear of making them get struck by lightning. In the end, he lost the battle against depression and committed suicide by shooting himself with a gun.

"That's... That's terrible...!" said Junko, feeling bad for him.

"I feel bad for him..." said Sakura, feeling equally sad.

"He may have been lucky to survive all this time, but... I guess that doesn't necessary mean it's a good thing when it causes people around you to get caught in your misfortune and keep their distances from you..." said Ai, also feeling bad for him. "Reminds me of what happened during Saga Rock..."

"That wasn't your fault," Sakura told her. "That was more of my bad luck that caused this to happen..."

"Whatever the case is, we all survived thanks to being zombies," said Ai. "Still, I think it's unbelievable that a normal person can get hit seven times in his life and survive all of them. Real life sure is weirder than fiction..."

"By the way, I'm wondering... Can you look up to see if people ever survived plane crashes?" asked a curious Junko.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to survive something like that, but why not?" said Ai before looking up Google for plane crash survivors. To her surprise, there were actually quite a lot of people who survive plane crashes.

"Wow... These people sure are lucky!" commented Sakura while looking through a Wikipedia page that showed people who survived plane crashes. The youngest known person to survive it was two years old child, but no name was given for him. The youngest named survivor, however, was a four-year old girl named Cecelia Cichan, and she was the sole survivor.

"Incredible... They really are the fortunate ones, aren't they?" said Junko with a hint of jealousy.

"On the bright side, if our accidents hadn't killed us, we would never have known each other!" Sakura said to her. "Our deaths probably happened for the best of us!"

"I don't know... I'm not saying that I don't like things the way they are now currently," said Ai with a depressed look while looking at her bandages hands, "it's that... I still can't really get used to my current appearance... Makeups don't help when you realize that it's simply a mask and can't take away how you really look underneath..."

Looking at the different colors on her hands, Junko said, "It still scares me to think that my current body is composed of skins of several other people... I can still remember how horrified I was when I saw myself in the mirror for the first time..."

"I think it could've been worse," said Sakura, trying to comfort them. "At least we're not wrinkly and horribly disfigured like how they portray zombies on TV. I think we look rather attractive even as zombies!"

"I can agree to that to some extent," said Junko. "I always wondered how we would look like if we are still to this day."

"Well, you'd like you could be our grandmother!" Sakura jokingly said to her, which made Junko embarrassed.

"Whatcha guys doing?" asked Saki as she came over to them with a curious look.

"Oh, we were just talking about how we might look like now if we hadn't died," Sakura told her.

"Oh? Well, I'd imagine myself to still look really hot!" said Saki, looking rather smug.

"You'd be, like, forty years old or something?" Ai said to her with an unimpressed look.

"Hey, even forty years old women can still look good, if Reiko is any indication!" Saki said to her. "And on the same subject, I think Shrimpy... Well... If her dad is any indication..."

The other three girls tried to imagine a grown up Lily having the same physiques as his father, and they weren't sure whether to laugh or freak out at the thought of a massive and overly muscular version of Lily. "I think if there's anyone here who is truly glad that she is a zombie, it's a Lily..." said Sakura, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Though for all we know, she might end up looking more like her mother, since she took after her in the first place," said Ai.

"Now I wonder how Yuugiri will look like..." wondered Saki.

"She's going to be a literal skeleton! No doubt!" Ai told her.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for the abrupt ending... I couldn't come up with a good way to end this chapter.

I made up the part about Tae being a criminal, though there are some people who support this theory due to her pajamas looking exactly like prison clothes. Again, this is just a fun head canon that shouldn't be taken seriously. Considering all the secrecy regarding her backstory, however, I can imagine Tae's having the most complicated and tragic backstory if it ever gets revealed in season 2.

Speaking of season 2, while there was no news regarding it in the March 17 event, they did say that they are going to hold another event some time this year in Saga. If they're going to hold another one in the location the series takes place in, then I think it's safe to say there will be news regarding the series's future there.

It sort of makes sense for there to be no announcement at this time, considering that the producers had no faith in this series's success in the first place and so didn't plan far ahead, if at all. Therefore, they need time to plot out the series's future now that it is an unexpected success.

Anyway, let's hope for the best of the series!

On the side note, I think I may be able to start work on the sequel to Zombies' Superstar Saga sooner than expected. Ideas are coming along nicely for it, and I'm really excited for it! Hope you look forward to it!


	2. Super Smash Bros Ultimate

**Chapter 2  
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

* * *

For story reasons, Franchouchou somehow got their hands on a Switch and a couple of games for it, and it's already hooked to the TV.

"What's this?" asked Yuugiri as she eyed the video game console with curiosity.

"It's a video game," Lily explained to her. "You know what movies, TV shows, animations, and the such are, right? Video games are basically animations that you can control. Sort of like puppets for TVs!"

"That's interesting to hear," said Yuugiri with interest. "How does it work?"

"You'll find out soon!" Lily told her.

Saki was holding up the box art of a particular game and said, "Super Smash Brothers Ultimate... What's this game?"

"Super Smash Brothers is a game series made by Nintendo back in 1999 for the Nintendo 64," Ai told her. "I only played the third installment, though."

"I know the Nintendo 64," said Saki. "Came out back in 1996 if I remember correctly."

"And the first installment of this came out two years after you died. Anyway, it's basically a four-player fighting game featuring characters from various Nintendo series fighting each other," Ai told her. "You know, like Mario, Donkey Kong, Pokemon, Zelda, and more... All of them in one game, beating up each other."

"Cool! Like Street Fighter?" asked an interested Saki. "I love that series!"

"Actually, it's quite different..." Ai told her. "The main goal is knock your opponents off the stage rather than depleting their health, though I remember there being a gameplay mode where you can use health instead."

Sakura came over to look at the cover. "Ooh! Smash Brothers! I played that at my friend's house! It was back on the Wii! They made a fourth installment?"

"Actually, Wikipedia says it's the fifth installment," said Lily while looking at a smartphone. How did he get a smartphone? Story reasons, duh! "The fourth installment came out on a console called the Wii U, and there was a portable version on another console called the 3DS as well."

"Looks like we skipped a generation of console gaming..." commented Ai as she turned to look at the Switch.

"I want to try this out now!" said Saki with interest as she opened the cover to take out the game card. She was surprised by its small size. "What the?! The cartridge is this small?!"

"Huh? I was expecting a disc," said Ai, looking confused. "Anyway, I doubt this means the game size is small."

"There's also a piece of paper in here," said Sakura as she took out a note from the box.

The note read: _For your convenience, all the characters in the game are unlocked, including all the DLC characters available until now. Hope you appreciate what I did for you! From the author of this story._

The idols were confused who exactly it was that sent them this letter, but they decided to ignore it and start playing the game. After turning on the console and booting up the game, they were greeted with the opening cutscene of the game, which they sat through.

"Wow! The graphics are so realistic! So this is 3D?" said Junko interested.

"Mega Man? They got him in the game too?" said Ai with interest. "And is that Cloud from Final Fantasy VII?!"

"There are so many characters I don't recognize," said Saki. "Oh hey! That's Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter!"

"I like this song!" commented Yuugiri.

After the opening cinematic was finished, Saki said to Ai, "I thought you said this was a Nintendo crossover? How come I saw characters like Sonic, Mega Man, and Ryu? They're not Nintendo, right?"

"Well, I do remember the third installment having third party characters in the form of Snake from Konami and Sonic... I guess they added more third party characters this time around..." replied Ai.

"Can we just play the game now?" asked an impatient Lily as she held up the Switch controller.

"Yeah, I want to see what new characters they've added since the third installment," said Sakura. "We missed out the fourth one, so the newcomers there are newcomers here to us too!" Picking up the controller, she made her way to the character selection screen , but the stage select screen showed up first. "Huh? I thought you always picked the characters first?"

"Guess this game changed it around," said Ai.

"There are a lot of stages!" said Lily in surprise.

"I'll pick one," said Saki as she hovered the cursor around the stage until she came across Suzaku Castle. "That's a Street Fighter stage! I'll pick it, then!" And so she selected it.

After choosing Suzaku Castle, they were taken to the character select screen, which had about 70 characters. "Wow! That's a lot of characters!" said Sakura in surprise.

"They really went crazy with this one... I remember there only being thirty or so in the third one," said Ai.

As Saki moved her cursor around the screen to find a character, she said, "There's so many to choose from... I can't decide who to choose... Maybe I'll go with Ryu. I had lots of fun with Street Fighter back then!"

Lily noticed Isabelle and said, "That dog is so cute! I think I'll choose this Isabelle character. Wait a minute... I think she was supposed to be in that new Animal Crossing game announced before I died."

Ai moved her cursor around and eventually landed on Pikachu. Recalling that this Pokemon was capable of summoning lightning bolts as one of his special moves, she said, "On second thought..." Then she moved her cursor away.

"I can't decide who to choose..." said Sakura while moving her cursor all over the place.

"Who did you play as most previously?" Ai asked her.

"I didn't really have a favorite, though if I had to pick, it was probably Princess Peach, simply because I thought her dress looks cute!" replied the red-haired zombie. "Heheh..."

All the while, Junko read the names of each of contestants, and she noticed two that stuck out to her. "Sakura, can you please move the cursor to... Pac-Man?" she said to Sakura.

"Oh, you like him?" said Sakura as she did just that.

"Wow, so it really is Pac-Man!" said Junko in surprise. "Pac-Man was one game I played when I came across it in the arcades. It was really popular back then! Surprised to see that he is still around today and even in here!"

"Yeah, Pac-Man is still very famous worldwide," Sakura told her.

"Oh, I also noticed Donkey Kong," said Junko, pointing at the icon for said gorilla. "That was another game I tried my hands on when I saw it in the arcades. They have him here too?"

"Yeah, Donkey Kong was still relevant all the way past year 2000!" Sakura told her.

"Then is there the character you played as in that game? I think he was called Jumpman," said Junko.

"You're referring to Mario," replied Ai as she moved her cursor over to the plumber.

"That's Jumpman?" said Junko curiously. "I can see some similarities."

"They renamed him Jumpman a few years after Donkey Kong hit the public, and Mario would since then become the most well-known video game character of all time. Grandparents to children all know him," Ai told him. "You can say that Mario saved video game industry as a whole when people were starting to lose interest in video games during the mid 80s."

"Wow! Incredible!" commented the white-haired zombie. "Oh, and also... That character called Mr. Game & Watch... He reminds me of those small handheld electronic games with black and white graphics... I think each device came with its own built-in game, and you move around a stick figure, doing simple things."

"Yeah, that is supposed to the same stick figure," Ai told her. "Nintendo made those electronic games and also this game, so they threw him in to surprise people."

"Oh hey, they've got new generations of Pokemon," said Lily while moving her cursor between Greninja and Incineroar. "They have Pokeball symbols in the background, so they have to be from Pokemon."

"I know about Pokemon, but what do you mean by the symbols?" Saki asked him.

"Characters with the same symbols in the backgrounds mean they come from the same series," the young zombie told her.

"I just noticed... They have a Piranha Plant on the roster too!" said Sakura while putting her cursor on the plant creature. "I thought it was simply a generic enemy in the Mario games?"

"You're right. I just noticed it too..." said Ai. "Maybe one of the Mario games gave them a big enough role to warrant one playable?"

Sakura then hovered her cursor over Palutena. "Isn't this woman the one that appeared in Pit's super attack in the one I played? She's now playable? I think I'll choose her!"

Ai noticed the Wii Fit Trainer and put her cursor over her. "That trainer from Wii Fit? Really...?"

"What about it?" asked a curious Saki.

"Wii Fit was a fitness game Nintendo created back in late 2007," Ai told her. "It was played using a balance board that could detect yourself movements, and the game was designed to help you exercise. Sounds weird, but sold really well. Funny how they got the trainer who appeared in that game playable here... Anyway, I think I'll choose her for the heck of it."

And so Saki chose Ryu, Sakura chose Palutena, Ai chose Wii Fit Trainer, and Lily chose Isabelle. The game started afterwards.

"Wait a minute! I don't know the controls yet! Give me time to check things out first!" said Saki in slight panic.

"I still remember the controls," said Sakura as inched over to the blonde zombie and began telling her what button did what. "Got it now?"

"Got the gist of it. All right, let's start!" said Saki with enthusiasm.

The four zombies began having their characters beat up each other, while Junko, Yuugiri, and Tae watched. Junko was in awe because it was nothing like the video games she saw back in her days, where gameplay was incredibly simple and graphics were obviously nowhere like this. The fact there was voice acting even surprised her.

Yuugiri was amazed, but for a different reason, since she came from an era where the TV wasn't even a thing. She might have gotten used to the concept of moving pictures after being resurrected, but moving pictures that can be controlled is something that surprised her more than that.

Tae was... just staring at the screen in silence.

"Ha! Take that!" said Lily as he used Isabelle's fishing rod to grab Palutena and then hurled her off the right side of the stage.

"Not fair! Using it so close to the edge of the screen!" Sakura said to her as her character respawned.

"Everything is fair in this game!" Lily said to her, only to have her character get sent flying by Ryu's Shoryuken from below. "HEY!"

"Everything's fair and square in this game!" Saki said to him with a grin.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared, and Saki asked what that is. "If you break that, you can use a super attack," Ai told her. "And I'm going to get it!"

"No! I'm getting it!" said Lily as she moved Isabelle towards the Smash Ball to attack it.

"Oh yeah? It's a fight, then!" said Saki.

"No! It's mine!" said Sakura.

The four zombies desperately fought for the Smash Ball. It kept on getting hit but didn't break. Saki was getting more and more impatient. She struck it again with a forward aerial, but it flew in Sakura's direction, and the red-haired zombie hit it with her character's up aerial to finally break it. "All right!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Uh oh..." said a worried Lily. "Better get away from her..."

"Oh no you don't!" said Sakura as she wasted no time in activating Palutena's Final Smash, Black Hole Laser. The goddess created a large black hole that sucked in Ryu and Isabelle, while Wii Fii Trainer was at a safe distance.

"Didn't catch me!" said Ai, sounding proud. Her smug look disappeared when a large red laser beam shot across the beam and struck her. "What the?!"

Because all those three players already had high amount of damages, they were KO'ed by the Final Smash. "All right! Three kills at once!" exclaimed Sakura.

Saki was down to her last stock when that happened, so she lost. "Darn it! I lost!" said Saki, though she was still smiling. "I'm going to get back at you guys next time!"

"I got a Pokeball!" said Lily as her character picked one up and threw it. An Alolan Vupix popped out. "Huh? Never seen that Pokemon before."

"It looks like a white Vulpix... that shoots ice?" said a confused Ai. "That's new..."

"Maybe we should be catching up with Pokemon-related stuff some other time," suggested Sakura.

"That series was only a year old when I died," said Saki. "Surprised that it's still alive today..."

The four zombies continued their match until it was finally over. Ai won after an intense battle with Lily. "I won!" said the former, looking smug.

"Congratulations..." said Lily as he pouted a bit.

"You're pretty good for someone your age," Ai said to him.

"I did play video games when I was alive, you know," Lily told her.

Sakura turned to Junko and Yuugiri and asked them, "Want to try it out?"

Junko waved her hands. "No thanks... It looks too confusing... I'll just watch."

"I think I will continue observing a bit," replied Yuugiri.

"C'mon! Let's play another match! This game is awesome!" said Saki.

They returned to the stage select screen, and this time, they chose Super Happy Tree, since Sakura suggested it due to its cute appearance. At the character select screen, they started looking for different characters.

Hovering her cursor over Wario, Saki said, "I know this Wario guy. He showed up in some Mario games and even had his own games, but why is he dressed like a Western biker?"

"Yeah, that happened in the early 2000s when he began starring in a series of weird games involving short mini games lasting only about five seconds," explained Ai. "He was in the third installment as well, and he had a move involving riding a motorcycle."

"Sounds cool! I'll try him out, then!" said Saki as she selected Wario.

"Then I think I'll go with this Lucina girl. The symbol says she's from Fire Emblem," said Ai.

"Lily's going to choose Jigglypuff!" said Lily.

"I think I'll choose Rosalina," said Sakura.

The match began, and the four zombies had their characters beat up each other like before. Saki had Wario whip out his motorcycle and drive forward, running into Sakura's Rosalina. "Oh yeah! Roadkill!" said Saki with a large smile. However, she kept on driving off the stage and didn't jump off the bike, since she didn't know how to. "Ya! I killed myself!"

"Just like how you died. How ironic! Heheh!" said Lily, chuckling a bit.

Because it's going to be a pain to go through the entirety of the match, the following parts will involve skipping around from match to match and checking out their reactions to certain things.

**Saki uses Captain Falcon's Final Smash on Sakura's Peach:**

"Ha! Roadkill! Just like how you died!" laughed Saki.

"I was hit by a truck, not a car..." an unimpressed Sakura said to her.

**Lily's Pikachu KO's Ai's Cloud with Thunder:**

"No hard feelings for bringing back bad memories, okay?" Lily said to Ai with what could be described as a mischievous look, to which the latter grumbled in response.

**Junko finally decided to give the game a try, playing as Pac-Man on 75m against Saki's Bowser, Lily's Villager, and Ai's Corrin, but not more than one minute into the match...**

"I already lost..." cried the white-haired zombie.

"It's all right. It's your first time after all," Sakura said to her, trying to comfort her.

**Lily teaches Yuugiri how to play, and the latter uses Zelda on Smashville against Junko's Mario, Saki's Ridley, and Sakura's Daisy. This time, Junko was able to survive long enough for the Smash Ball to appear, which Saki got and took her out with Ridley's Final Smash.**

"Sorry about that!" Saki said to her with a grin. And then she noticed Samus's spaceship coming down in flames in the background. "Oh hey, check out the background."

Junko had slight PTSD from seeing that.

"You're surprisingly good, Yuugiri sis!" Lily said to the courtesan.

"Do you think so? The others are still more skilled, though," Yuugiri said to him.

**Saki, when playing Ganondorf using his Final Smash:**

"Somehow, I'm reminded of that Ganon villain from the old Zelda games when I see Ganondorf, even more so when he changed into that... pig monster," said the blonde zombie.

"That is Ganon," Ai told her. "It was revealed he used to look human and was called Ganondorf before becoming a pig monster."

**Sakura got a Rathalos from an Assist Trophy, and the dragon wreaked havoc in the stage:**

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" she screamed.

**Color TV-Game 15 is obtained from an Assist Trophy:**

"Hey, is that Pong? I remember playing it when I was younger!" said Junko in surprise.

**Someone gets a Nintendog Assist Trophy:**

"Out of the way, mutt! I can't see!" said Saki angrily.

"I hate this one back then and still do..." grumbled Ai.

"So cute!" squealed Junko.

**They decided to let Tae try out the game. The mindless zombie randomly picked K****irby and mashed buttons mindlessly on the stage.**

"Try pressing this and this button," Sakura told her while pointing at certain buttons on the controller.

Tae messed around as told and got Kirby to suck in some food items that spawned in front of him.

"Falcon Punch!" shouted Lily as she had her Captain Falcon punch Kirby away from behind.

"Hey, you shouldn't attack a defenseless player!" Sakura told him, but the latter stuck out his tongue in response. Tae simply spammed Kirby's inhale after that over and over, though.

* * *

After playing for almost two hours, they finally decided to take a break. "That was fun! Best game I've ever played!" commented Saki.

"It's definitively more fun than the one I played!" said Ai.

"Lily wants to play again after taking a break! We should try other modes this time!" suggested Lily.

"What do you think about it?" Sakura asked Junko and Yuugiri.

"It is interesting, though I will probably find more enjoyment if I know how to play it properly," replied Yuugiri. "Still, it's amazing the things people nowadays do find way to pass time!"

"I'm surprised video games have come this far!" said Junko. "But... I was never really a gamer, so I doubt I can ever get good at them... What I saw was still fun, though."

"Maybe we can try out simpler games next time," suggested Sakura.

Suddenly, they heard Kotarou calling out to them, "I got you zombies something to eat. Want some?"

Hearing this, they happily left the room to grab a bite.

* * *

While eating, the zombies noticed that Tae, rather than eating normally, was sucking the air in front of her food.

"What's she doing...?" asked Ai.

"I think she's trying to mimic Kirby..." replied Sakura.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I had fun with this chapter, though I'm sure it could be longer. Anyway, expect more media-based reactions in the future. And yes, the Resident Evil 2 remake reaction will happen.


	3. Resident Evil 2 Remake

This chapter contains spoiler for Resident Evil 2.

**Chapter 3  
****Resident Evil 2 Remake**

* * *

For story reasons, Franchouchou got a PlayStation 4, and one of the games that came along with it was Resident Evil 2. The remake, obviously.

Holding up the game box, Saki said, "They only made a sequel recently after all these years?"

"Actually, the second Resident Evil came out back in 1998," said Lily, who was looking up Wikipedia on his smartphone of unknown origins. "Since then, there has been up to seven installments in the series and several other spin-offs. What you're looking at now is a remake of the second game, which came out recently."

"Well, since I wasn't around to see the original getting released, this will be a whole new experience for me at least!" said Saki as she removed the disc from the box before heading for the console.

Junko picked up the box and asked, "What is this game?"

"It's a game about trying to survive in a zombie-infested city," Ai told her.

"Zombies? Is... Is it scary?" asked a somewhat worried Junko.

"Don't you find it ironic saying that, considering what we are?" Yuugiri asked her.

"Well, medias usually portray zombies as very frightening..." Junko told her. "Even if we are zombies, it can still be scary..."

"Yeah, like it's going to scare me in any way," said Saki as she sat down in front of the TV with the controller in her hand. "If any one of you want a go at this game, just let me know.

Like with the previous chapter, the following parts will involve jumping from section to section to see how they react to certain parts of the game, as having to go through the entire game without skipping things is going to take forever to finish this chapter.

**Watching the opening cutscene:**

The truck driver was driving his truck while eating a hamburger when suddenly he crashed into a woman. The zombies were shocked to see this. "Wow... Why does this remind me of someone?" said Saki sarcastically, to which Sakura responded by giving her an unimpressed look.

The truck driver stepped down from his truck to find the woman dead, and he turned around while wondering what to do in panic. Unknown to him, the woman he thought was dead slowly stood back up, facing his direction.

"Congratulations, Sakura! You made your way into this game!" said Lily in a jokingly manner.

"Yeah, yeah... Very funny..." grumbled an unimpressed Sakura.

**At the gas station:**

Leon enters the convenient store of the gas station and finds a policeman trying to hold back an aggressive person, only for the latter to push the policeman onto the floor and bite him in the shoulder, killing him. The zombies were shocked at the sight of this, especially Junko and Lily. The attacker then looked up at Leon, revealing his pale skin and eyes and a bloody mouth.

"Oh my god! A real zombie!" gasped Sakura.

The zombie gets up to attack Leon, but under the control of Saki, he shoots the undead until it fell down. "Ha! Take that!" said the blonde zombie, sounding proud.

"That's... That's so scary...!" said Junko while trembling a bit.

"So that is how most people envision zombies to be like?" asked Yuugiri, who didn't seem scared at all. Lily was holding onto her in fear.

"More or less..." replied Ai.

"Really makes us special, doesn't it?" said Sakura, and the others nodded in response.

**Arrival at Raccoon City:**

Leon was traveling through the burning ruins of Raccoon City, and zombies were all over the place, either wandering around aimlessly or heading towards him at a slow speed. Saki shot any she came across and shoves away ones that got to close to her. "Eat bullet!" she said.

"Was that how we behaved before we regained our consciousness?" Ai asked Sakura while looking at the zombies in the game.

"More or less, just less malicious," replied the latter.

"Did... Did I do anything embarrassing?" asked a somewhat embarrassed Junko.

Sakura recalled the head banging performance they did on stage on the day their life together started and also remembered those six zombies attacking the audience afterwards. "Um... None that I can think of..." she lied to Junko, not wanting to make her feel bad.

**The part where Leon tries to help the policeman escape from underneath the steel door:**

Despite his effort, the policeman was attacked by zombies on the other side and had his body torn in half, spilling his guts everywhere. Sakura and Ai's face turned paler than usual as they moved back a little, while Junko covered her face and shrieked. Lily cried as he planted his face against Yuugiri's shoulder, and the courtesan, who didn't look scared at all, pet his head to comfort him. Tae was just staring at the screen.

"Man, that's hardcore...!" commented Saki, who seemed more amazed than anything.

"Oh my god... All those blood and intestines...!" said Junko while trembling violently. "It's so disgusting!"

"I find that funny coming from you, considering that we're looking at Lily's exposed heart almost all the time," Saki reminded her without taking her eyes off the screen.

The others turned to look at Lily's heart, and the owner of the heart did the same. "Well, we're used to it..." said Sakura.

**First encounter with a Licker:**

Leon moved back while aiming his gun at the bizarre skinless monster with a long tongue and an exposed brain and began firing at it, and the monster kept on moving around at a relatively fast speed. "Die! You monster!" said Saki as she tried her best to kill the Licker.

"Is that a zombie too?!" asked Junko in shock. The appearance of the Licker also disgusted her. Lily was holding onto Yuugiri tightly in fear again, though still watching the screen.

"I'm not that knowledgeable about this series, but I think it's not always about zombies and sometimes about monsters..." explained Ai.

Saki was finally able to kill the Licker, and she said, "Yeah, I saw people play through the first game before, and there are some other kinds of monsters in it and not just zombies. I think the plot involve scientists trying to make monsters, and zombies are an unintended result or something. Dunno the details..."

"Are... Are there going to even scarier monsters showing up?" asked a scared Junko.

"Let's find out!" said Saki with a grin as she continued the game.

**First encounter with William Birkins:**

A man with half his body looking like large, disgusting, bloody flesh appeared from the doorway, frightening Leon and the zombies watching the game. "What in the world?!" cried Sakura in shock while jumping back.

Everyone watched with tense expressions as Saki battled William Birkins. Unfortunately, she ended up dying. "Aw man! This sucks!" she grumbled in frustration. Fortuantely, she saved her game in a nearby area beforehand and made her way back to the same place. Looking at her friends, she asked them, "Anyone want to try it out? It's really fun!"

"No thanks... I don't think I'm brave enough to play something like this..." said Sakura while motioning with her hands.

"And yet you're brave enough to watch it?" asked Saki with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I am curious to see what happens at the end..." replied the red-haired zombie. "I'm not familiar with the series, so I don't know how it ends..."

**In the area where Leon meets Ada for the first time:**

Leon gets attacked by a zombie dog.

"Oh hey, they've got Romero in there too!" commented Saki. The others chuckled in response.

**Meeting Mr. X for the first time:**

A large bald man with gray skin dressed in a black trench coat showed up before Leon to attack him. "Whoa! Is that who I think he is?!" asked Saki in surprise.

"Who?" asked a curious Sakura.

"It's Shrimpy's dad as a zombie!" replied Saki.

Hearing this, the other zombies burst out into laughter. Even Lily laughed at this. "You're right! He really does look like my pappy!" said Lily while pointing at the screen.

Mr. X was later crushed against a wall by a truck driven by Ada, who then blows up the truck to ensure he stayed dead. "Well, there goes your dad..." said Saki. "It was nice knowing him..."

**During the cutscene with that one particular father and daughter:**

The zombies watched with saddened looks as the father hugged his daughter, who was beginning to change into a zombie. He carried his daughter into a room, and shortly afterwards, a gunshot could be heard coming from in there.

"That little girl was starting to become a zombie, right?" asked Sakura with a sad look. "And he... killed her...?"

"Seems like it, which in this game's universe is a bad thing..." said Ai, also sounding sad. "Killing her was probably for the best, lest he be killed himself and his daughter go around attacking people mindlessly..."

"It's basically watching your child die before your eyes... How awful..." said Junko.

"Too bad none of those zombies there are like us; otherwise, it wouldn't be that big of an issue," said Saki.

**Second encounter with Mr. X:**

This time, Ai was playing the game for some reason. "He's still alive?!" said the bandaged zombie in shock.

"Wow! Your dad sure is something to survive getting hit by a truck and then having it explode in his face!" Saki said to Lily.

Ai tried shooting the approaching Mr. X with her gun, but the zombie didn't flinch at all and kept on closing in on her and punched, or Leon. Ai moved Leon to a safer distance and continued shooting, but Mr. X kept on following him.

She had her character run from him, only to run into a random zombie, who attacked him. "Hey! Get away from me!" said Ai angrily while struggling to shove away the zombie. Mr. X suddenly showed up from behind and punched Leon so hard that he died. "Ugh... I died... How are you supposed to kill that guy anyway...?"

**This is starting to drag out, so let's just skip to the end, shall we?**

After obtaining the rocket launcher, Leon fired it at Mr. X, blowing his body in half and finally killing him for good. "I did it! I killed him!" said Sakura happily. She was the one playing the game this time.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Saki said to her while shaking her shoulder. "You finally killed Shrimpy's dad!"

"That's starting to get old, okay...?" Lily said to her with a displeased look.

Sakura continued playing through the game. Leon made his way to the train to meet up with Claire and Sherry. The trio began leaving the facility on the train, and all seemed good. The idols thought they had finally beaten the game as well and felt happy for the protagonists.

However, the train shook, and Sakura regained control of Leon and moved him towards the back of the train to find the source of the disturbance. To her horror, the back of the train burst open, and William Birkins, in the form of a massive pile of flesh covered in sharp teeth, appeared, trying to get inside.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" screamed Sakura as she jumped back while dropping the controller. The others were surprised by the appearance of this monstrosity as well.

Saki hurriedly grabbed the controller and began fighting it. "Must be the final boss!" she said. "Time to finish this!"

After a relatively simply boss fight involving shooting the monster's single eye nonstop, there was nothing left to do but to watch the final cutscene of Leon and Claire working together to separate the train segment William was on, which then got left behind in the exploding facility. The grotesque monster was burned within the flames of the explosion and finally killed.

Putting the controller down, Saki leaned back with her hands planted onto the floor and said, "Finally! It's over!"

"Phew... That was intense!" said Sakura while catching her breath. "I totally forgot to breathe just now... Not that I need to in the first place..."

Turning to her friends, Saki asked, "So... what do you guys think? Was the game awesome?"

"I find it ironic that we're zombies playing as a human going around killing zombies..." said Ai.

"Eh, not like humans have anything against killing humans in other games anyway..." said Lily in response.

"That was really scary... though I was still curious to know how it would end..." said Junko. "I didn't know games nowadays can be this scary, especially with such realistic graphics!"

"Seeing the way zombies are portrayed there is probably why we shouldn't reveal ourselves to the public, am I right?" asked Yuugiri.

"Yeah, medias gave zombie a scary reputation, so who knows how people will react if they see us..." said Ai.

"If that policeman I kept on running into is any indication, then it's probably not too good," said Sakura.

"Still, the truth will have to come out someday..." Junko reminded them. The others knew well and nodded. They could only hope that if their identities were one day revealed, people's reaction wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

That night, the zombies were in their bedroom, while Kotarou stood at the entrance, wearing torn clothes and with injuries all over his body. Other than Tae, who was crouched down like a dog, the other zombies had guilty looks on their faces.

"I'm not against you lot watching zombie movies or playing zombies games," he said to them in a voice that hinted at anger, "but... don't let Tae see those next time. You'll never know if she'll mimic what she sees and go around attacking people violently..."

"Yes..." they replied.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I didn't play the remake yet, so I had to get everything from videos on YouTube. Hope I got everything correct...

So yeah, for all those who wanted to see me do something Resident Evil and ZLS related, hope you're happy with this.

And yes, Lily's dad really does look a lot like Mr. X. There's even a pic referencing this joke using screenshots from the game and the anime on Knowyourmeme.

And now, a trailer for an upcoming story...

Please let me know what you think and if you are looking forward to it!

.

.

.

**BGM: Instrumental version of Yomigaeri (****ヨミガエレ)**** from Zombie Land Saga**

"Who is it?" asked Sakura as she approached the door with a worried look.

"It's-a me, Mario!" replied the voice on the other end. Hearing this name, a look of surprise appear on the red-haired zombie's face.

...

"All right! We're going back to Mushroom Kingdom!" said Saki, throwing her arms into the air. Lily, Tae, and Sakura also threw their arms into the air excitedly.

...

"Welcome to New Donk City!" Mario said to the zombies while pointing his arm at the towering skyscrapers of the massive metropolis before them. They watched in awe at the towering skyscrapers and the large amount of people walking around, doing their business.

...

"You girls failed at life once and died!" Wario said to the zombies in a mocking tone while pointing at them. "Just because you came back to life as zombies now doesn't mean you can succeed again! Compared to me, all of you are just second place!"

...

"Throw me over there now!" Mario, while wielding a hammer, shouted. Doing as he said, Donkey Kong picked up the plumber and then hurled him with all their might across the sky.

...

"I'm going to do what Bowser couldn't do and then boast to him about it!" K. Rool said to Mario.

"And that-a eez?" asked the plumber.

"Kill you!" replied the crocodile loudly.

...

With a red bandana tied around his head and wearing only a pair of black trousers, Waluigi approached Saki with a pair of brightly-colored machine guns in his hands, all the while proudly showing off his unexpectedly large pecs. "I'm going to show you what people do to zombies around here!" he said to the blonde zombie.

...

Holding up what appeared to be a lower jaw, Yoshi asked Junko, who was missing the lower half of her jaw, "This is yours, right?"

...

"I've got big plans!" said Bowser as he spread his arms to the sides. "Much bigger than anything else I have planned in the past! Okay, maybe not as big as the times when I tried to create a space empire... But it's still something big!"

...

"We're going to speed up! Hope you can handle it!" Saki asked Mario as she sped down the highway on the bike.

"Maybe I can eef your ponytail eezn't being blowing into my face!" replied Mario, trying to speak with a large amount of blonde hair being blown by the wind into his face constantly.

Looking back while driving his car, Bowser took out a metal ball and said, "Still on my tail? How about you eat this?" And then he threw it at them.

...

Getting into a kung-fu stance, Luigi said to his opponent, "Don't underestimate me! I know how to fight when I have to! Behold my martial art skills and be afraid!"

A few seconds later, the zombies watched as Luigi flew in front of them and fell flat on his back with a bruised face. "Yep, we're screwed..." commented Ai with an unimpressed look.

...

Holding his star accessory in his hand, Lily jumped up high into the air and spun once before throwing it like a shuriken. "Lily Shooting Star!"

...

Franchouchou was dancing and singing on stage, while down below, several people, most of them Toads, were cheering excitedly for them, some of them waving around glow sticks and some jumping up and down.

...

"Like I said before, you zombies should've stayed in your graves!" said Bowser angrily.

...

Mario and Sakura let out a loud cry as they jumped into the air, holding the spear in their hands together and ready to bring it down onto their target.

.

.

.

ZOMBIE LAND SAGA X MARIO

**ZOMBIE'S SUPERSTAR SAGA 2**

Coming soon...

.

.

.

Cranky was reclining on the sofa, while Tae was resting her head on his lap. The elderly gorilla was gently petting her head and saying, "What a time we live in... A time where people feel the need to turn everything into cute girls to get people's interests... Even zombies aren't spared! Though that's not necessarily a bad thing..."


	4. Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning

Most of the reviews are requesting to make certain things rather than actually voicing their thoughts on the chapter... I would appreciate it if you do the latter. Furthermore, it's pointless telling me what chapters to make because I don't take requests and will only do what I have in mind. Any supposedly fulfilled requests are simply coincidences.

**Chapter 4  
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning**

* * *

Hello, my fans! This is Lily Hoshikawa, also known as No. 6 of Franchouchou. I'm the world's cutest zombie! You think I'm cute too, right? Right? RIGHT?

Anyway, I'm going to do a Let's Play about a game called Baldi's Basics in Learning and Education! I've never heard of this game before, so I'm playing it without knowledge of what's going to happen at all. I'm sure there will be lots of surprises!

Okay, let's get started.

_The warning message at the beginning of the game shows up, and he reads it._

Huh? This is a horror game? Doesn't look scary at all, what with these... low quality 3D graphics... Whatever it is, it's probably only scary for little children. I'm much braver than your average children, so it's not gonna scare me! Haha! All right, let's get started!

_He looks at the instructions for the game._

Okay, you're supposed to go around collecting notebooks in this school for you friend, who has to go to an... eating contest...? Funny... Anyway, I'm starting the game now.

_He sees Baldi, who greets the player._

Oh hi, you're Mr. Baldi, right? Nice to meet you! You look like a nice guy! And is that lipsticks you're wearing? You're a guy, right...? Anyway, you want me to do maths? Sure! I'll see what you throw at me!

_Lily moves the player into one of the classrooms and sees a notebook on the teacher's desk, so he goes over to pick it up and is greeted with a set of math questions._

Huh, these are easy math questions! What's 3+5? Simple! 8!

_ He easily completes all three questions and is then told by Baldi to get a quarter from him._

Piece of cake! And thanks for the coin! I'm sure it'll come in handy! All, right that's one out of seven notebooks!

_He enters the other classroom and finds another notebook. Collecting it resulted in more math questions appearing._

This is all too easy! I'm sure this is a pre-schooler's game! Wait a minute, what's with the last question? Is the game glitched? All I see is a bunch of nonsensical text... Um... What do I do here? I can't read it at all... It has to be a glitch... I think I'll just input a random number. Hopefully there are no consequences for getting questions wrong...

_Lily enters a random string of number into the text box, and this resulted in a mistake and Baldi getting mad and saying that he gets angrier for every question the player gets wrong._

How do you expect me to get the right answer from that kind of glitched question?! So, what's next for me?

_He exits the room and notices Baldi approaching him step by step while slapping his ruler against his hand._

Oh hey, Mr. Baldi, are you... angry at me? Is that a ruler you're carrying with you? Hello...? Um... I think I better run away from him...

_Lily moves the player away from the approaching Baldi and makes his way through the school's hallways._

I think you're supposed to avoid Mr. Baldi for now... Let me guess: I have to find the rest of the notebooks while avoiding him? I guess it's game over if I get caught by him? Anyway, off to find the remaining five notebooks first.

_After traveling around for a while, he comes across Play Time, who forces him to play jump rope with her._

Oh hi there, little girl! Want me to play jump rope with you? Sure! One, two, three, four, five! All right! I did it! Uh oh, Baldi is catching up behind me... I better run for it...

_Lily rushes down the hallway, only to encounter the Principle of the Thing turning around the corner and catching him for running. He is then sent to the principle's office for a fifteen seconds_ _detention_.

Hey! What happened?! Did I get punished for running in the hallway? Yeah, they don't allow running in schools... Anyway, I'll just wait out my detention.

_Fifteen seconds passed._

Okay, I can leave now, right? I wonder where are the remaining notebooks. Uh, what's that weird... robot thing?

_First prize rushes into the player, pushing him down the hallway while asking if he would like to marry him._

Aw, how nice of you! But I have more important things to do at the moment. Now if you'll kindly not push me around so fast...

_Lily then turns around to see Baldi right in front of him. The latter approaches him, resulting in a jump scare accompanied by a loud electronic sound that made him jump._

Ya! What the?! Huh? I'm back at the title screen? So I died? If Baldi's catch you, it's game over? Boy, that shocked me just now... I think I understand why it's called a horror game just now... A psychotic teacher stalking you through the school to get you for failing a math question and then that jump scare... Okay, now that I understand how it really works, I'll give it a try again! I'm a zombie, so death won't stop me! Muahaha!

_Lily goes through the beginning of the game until Baldi begins stalking him again._

You're not gonna catch me this time! Try your worst!

_He runs into Play Time._

Oh hi there again! Want to play jump rope with me? Only if you don't hinder me from escaping that mad teacher...

_Lily successfully jumps five times and is then allowed to progress._

Gee, that girl is gonna be the end of me sooner or later...

_Lily progresses through the game until he came across It's a Bully, who tells him to hand over an item before passing. Unfortunately for the zombie, he has no items currently._

You meanie! Wait till Saki finds out about you!

_He turns around and finds Baldi approaching, and there is nowhere else to go._

Oh no! Mister Baldi is coming! You bully! Let me pass! You can't let me die here! Help! Baldi! Don't come near me! Go away! Go... AAAAAHHHHHH!

_He is sent back to the title screen after getting caught by Baldi._

This sucks! I can't believe I died again! I'm not giving up! I'm going to beat this game if it's the last thing I do!

_He goes through the game again, this time being more careful but also quicker to avoid getting caught in unescapable situations. At one point, he was low in energy to run, and Baldi is catching up from behind._

Time to eat my energy bar! Yum!

_Lily consumes the energy bar right when the Principle of the Thing showed up in front of him. The principle puts him in detention for eating in the hallway._

Oh, come on! Can't you see a psychotic teacher coming after me?! You should be putting him in detention, not me!

_When detention is over, Lily leaves the office and continues traveling through around the school, only to run into Play Time again._

Yeah, yeah... Jump rope...

_Then he sees Baldi approaching from the front._

Oh no! Baldi is coming! Let go of me now! I have to run! Stop! I don't want to play jump rope with you! YAAAAAAAAAA!

_He got a game over again._

DAMMIT! CURSE YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU JERK! CURSE YOU TO HELL FOR GETTING ME KILLED!

Lady Lily, did I hear you swearing? That is not very lady-like! Please refrain from saying such unclean words!

I'm sorry, Sister Yuugiri...

_Lily goes through the game again. After collecting six notebooks, he comes across Play Time._

You're not getting me this time!

_He uses the scissor item on Play Time, thus ending the rope jumping prematurely. Unfortunately, the principle was right in front of him when this happened, so he is put in detention of bullying._

Darn it...

_Suddenly, Baldi enters the office._

Oh no... I still have six seconds left...

_Lily tries his best to evade the mad teacher in the office, and when detention is finally over, he rushes out of the room as fast he can._

Haha! You're not catching me this time!

_Lily eventually finds the final notebook, and after getting through its questions, the screen turns red, and he is told to get out as fast as he can._

You bet I'm getting out of this stupid school! And why is the screen suddenly red?! It's so scary! Hey, what's that sock puppet coming towards me?

_Arts and Crafters catches Lily and send him to the beginning of the area along with Baldi, who is right behind him._

WHAT IN THE WORLD?!

_Fortunately for him, he is able to escape Baldi in time._

Did that sock puppet just do that to me?! I better avoid him... Wait a minute, wasn't the exit behind me just now?

_Lily is able to evade Baldi and approach the exit, which disappears mysteriously._

Hey?! Where'd the exit go?! How do I get out of here?! Did it go somewhere?!

_In great panic, Lily searches for the exit elsewhere, only to run into Baldi again. While attempting to run from the teacher, he runs into Gotta Sweep, who pushes him right into Baldi, thus resulting in a game over._

GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID BROOM! F*** YOU! F*** YOU TO HELL!

Lady Lily! I told you not to say unclean words! Do that again and I will slap you!

I'm sorry, Sister Yuugiri... All right... Gotta cool myself down... I was so close to the end... I'm going to beat it for real this time!

_Lily goes through the entire game again, this time performing much better than before. He eventually gets all notebooks and heads for the exit, which disappears. He goes to look for the exit and eventually finds it in a different area, only for it to disappear again. After much searching, he finds it in the cafeteria, and Baldi is behind him._

I'm almost there! I'm almost there! Yes! Yes! I did it! Yes! I beat the game! Yoohoo!

_After successfully escaping the school, he is greeted with a with a simple pic of Baldi and a message saying that he beat the game._

Really? That's all? After going through the trouble of beating this stupid game, I only get a lame message congratulating me...? Well, I guess that's it... I think I'll play a better game next time. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, I guess. I know, it's pretty short, but I still hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm sure the author will come up with better ideas next time! This is Lily, the world's cutest zombie, signing out! See ya!

* * *

Some time later, Junko was playing the game, and after getting a question wrong and seeing Baldi approaching her, she didn't run.

"Uh... That teacher is approaching me... What... What does he..." she wondered, and then she got a jump scare. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!" She fell backwards off the chair, hitting the floor hard.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Again, please comment on the chapter itself rather than pouring endless amount of requests onto me, which I will say again is **COMPLETELY**** POINTLESS**, as I do not take requests.


	5. A Bunch of Stuff

**Chapter 5  
****A Bunch of Stuff**

* * *

**Roomba**

Looking at the disk-shaped machine on the floor, Junko curiously asked, "What is this?"

"Oh, this is a Roomba," replied Sakura. "It's basically a vacuum cleaner that moves around on its own to clean up rooms."

"It's also a robot!" added Lily.

Bending down next to the Roomba, Saki asked, "A robot? Not what I have in mind when I hear that term... I expected something like found in science fiction movies..."

"I don't think technology is advanced enough for those kinds of robots to be used at homes yet..." said Ai. "The fact there's a vacuum cleaner that moves by itself is impressive enough!"

"So how does this thing work?" asked Saki as she pressed a button on top of the Roomba. In doing so, the cleaning machine began moving by itself, much to her surprise. "Whoa!"

The Roomba moved in the direction of some paper shreds on the floor, sucking them up. It then headed over to some bread crumbs lying nearby to suck them up. "See? It can detect dirty stuff in a room and automatically go after it!" said Sakura.

"Such advanced technology!" commented Junko in awe.

The Roomba continued moving around the room, cleaning up any dirty spots it detected. At one point, the Roomba was going a couch, but it stopped right in front of it and then turned away. "It can even detect obstacles and move out of the way by itself," added Ai.

"Pretty neat!" said Saki. She then pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and tore it to shreds before scattering them across the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Ai asked her in surprise.

Detecting the paper shreds, the Roomba came over and sucked up the paper shreds. "Haha! Nice!" commented Saki.

"Was that necessary...?" Sakura asked her.

"What's wrong with testing it out?" Saki said to her in response.

"Look, I found some videos here of puppies and kittens riding on Roombas!" said Lily as he held up his smartphone to show them a video of what he said.

"Heehee! How adorable!" commented Sakura as she watched a kitten ride a Roomba all over the living room, and some other kittens were chasing it.

"So cute!" said Junko with joy.

As they were saying this, Romera went over to the Roomba, which wasn't moving at the moment, and sniffed it before standing on top of it. The Roomba then began moving around, giving the zombie dog a ride. The zombies noticed this and chuckled delightfully. "Haha! Look at Romero! He's having a great time!" said Lily.

"Are you having fun, Romero?" Yuugiri asked the dog.

The dog barked happily before getting off the Roomba. After he left, Tae got up close to the Roomba as it continued to move around, and then she got on top of it. Unfortunately, the Roomba couldn't handle her weight and was crushed as a result. The other zombies watched with wide open mouths of shock.

The mindless zombie was confused as to why the Roomba suddenly wasn't moving and poked her finger against it.

"Tatsumi isn't going to be happy..." said Ai.

* * *

**Fidget Spinner**

"Hey zombies, if you're ever feeling down, then I'd like to introduce to you the ultimate joy bringer!" Kotarou happily said to the zombies, who were gathered around a table at the living room. "Behold, the fidget spinner!" He then placed such a toy onto the table.

The zombies poked their head close to the object, and Junko asked, "What's this?"

"Looks like something you can buy in a cheap market..." said Ai.

"You better not look down on the fidget spinner!" Kotarou told them. "It is the ultimate stress reliever! If you are feeling down, just give it a spin! Be amazed at its incredible spinning speed and you find yourself bathed with the ultimate feeling of happiness and relaxation! It's a feeling you cannot find anywhere else!"

"How does it work?" asked Saki.

"Simple! All you have to do is do this!" said Kotarou before making the fidget spinner spin.

The zombies watched as the toy spun at a fast speed seemingly nonstop, expecting something to happen. However, nothing happened at all, even though they stared at it until it finally it stopped spinning. "Um... What was that all about...?" asked an unimpressed Lily.

"I don't know, but somehow I find it mesmerizing," said Junko.

"Do you feel relieved?" asked Kotarou. "I'm sure you do!"

"I still don't get it..." said Ai.

"No, seriously... How is this supposed to make us feel better?" asked a confused Sakura. "I don't feel any different."

"Well, it can't be helped if you dumb zombies weren't around when this thing was a huge hit among young people," said Kotarou as he shrugged and shook his head slowly. In fact, it was so popular that school banned it due to too many students getting distracted by it. Regardless, this is an incredible invention that helped people get through hard times and cheered them up like no tomorrow! Watch again!" He then spun the fidget spinner again.

They watched as the spinner spin until it finally stopped, and Saki asked him, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Like I said, you dumb zombies are too dumb to realize its true potential!" Kotarou said to her. "Your brains are so rotten that its powerful psychological effects have no effect on you!"

The zombies felt offended being mocked by him like this. Saki picked up the fidget spinner and spun it before throwing it like a shuriken at the producer, hitting him square in the forehead. He cried in pain as he turned around with his hands over his forehead. "I think I found a better use for it!" said the blonde zombie with a smirk.

* * *

**Virtual Idols**

The zombies were currently watching a concert held by Hatsune Miku on Kotarou's computer. The virtual idol visualized through a hologram sang with her computerized voice and also pulled off dance moves on stage. The audience went wild and filled the atmosphere with their excited cheers, all the while jumping up and down and waving around their glow sticks.

"Wow! Look at the crowd go!" said Sakura in awe.

"Never thought that even after all these years, Hatsune Miku would still be this big..." said Ai. "The thought that a computer program can become an idol is... is... Let's just say something I can never even think of..."

"Yeah, concerts held by Vocaloids is already a thing when I was still alive," explained Lily. "Trust me; people really do go crazy for idols that aren't real."

"What a time we live in! Even fictional characters can become idols and behave like real people!" said Saki.

"I still don't really understand this whole virtual idol thing..." said Junko. "Just what exactly is it?"

"Hatsune Miku started off as a voice synthesizer released back in 2007," explained Ai. "It's a computer software used for creating songs. The voice was recorded off someone, and then a fictional character was created to accompany the voice, which is Hatsune Miku."

"The program sold well, and Miku's design was popular with people, to the point where she became a pop culture icon," continued Lily. "What you see on stage is a hologram made using 3D computer graphics. The motions and voices are all scripted beforehand by technicians. You're basically watching a movie without using a TV."

"Modern world technology sure continue to impress me!" said Yuugiri. "To think that even artificial creations can become idols!"

"If you think this is weird, then wait until you see the Splatoon virtual concerts!" said Lily. "Disregarding the fact that the idols are half-squid half-human beings, they don't even speak human language but instead their own language that sounds gibberish to us, so their singing sounds like nonsense. Yet people still go crazy about them!"

Hearing this, Ai looked up concerts about Splatoon on YouTube and was able to find some videos about the Squid Sisters. Despite the lyrics being completely nonsensical due to being gibberish, the songs were still surprisingly good, and the audience still went wild with excitement.

"Aren't those idols the ones we saw in Smash Brothers?" asked Sakura. "You know, the ones that occasionally pop up as summons?"

"Yeah, they're the same ones," said Lily. "Nintendo also made Splatoon, the series they are from."

"I can't understand a single word they're singing, but man, the people sure seem to love the song anyway!" said Saki. "Makes me wonder what exactly contributes to being a good song. Is it the lyrics, the music itself, or the dance moves?"

"Having a good music is important, and depending on what sort of performance you're putting up, dance moves are also important," replied Ai. "Being idols, it's important that you get the dance moves down. People expect us to moving around on stage and not simply standing in place and singing. Being an idol isn't simply being about singing, but also dancing."

"Indeed," said Junko with a nod.

The zombies continued to watch videos of converts held by virtual idols, either from Vocaloids, Splatoon, or Virtual YouTubers such as Kizuna Ai and Mirai Akari.

"Either way, I don't see virtual idols replacing real human idols completely in the near future," said Ai. "In the end, they're not real and can only do so much. I mean... you can't interact with them or even touch them. I'm sure people prefer idols that they can interact with like real people."

"Yeah, we're definitely still going to be more famous in the end, and even forever since we can't die from aging this time around!" said Saki with confidence.

"I'm not sure how long we can stay relevant without people finding out the truth about us..." said Junko, sounding worried.

* * *

**Amazon Alexa**

The zombies were looking at a gray cylinder-shaped object that resembled a speaker to some extent. "What do we have here now?" asked a curious Saki.

"Never seen it before, eh?" said Kotarou with a smirk. "Zombies, let me introduce to you the Amazon Alexa!"

"Amazon Alexa?" said Ai curiously.

"It's a virtual assistant that you can talk to, and it will answer your questions using information pulled straight from the internet!" explained Kotarou. "I'll show you. Alexa, tell me the current time."

The object then replied in a woman's voice, "The current time is 2:30 P.M."

"Wow! Neat!" commented Sakura.

"It can do a lot more than that!" said Kotarou. "Alexa, make an alarm ten seconds from now!"

"Alarm set ten seconds from now," said Alexa. After that, they waited for ten seconds, and then the object let out loud beeping sound.

"Incredible!" commented Junko.

"Well, I'll leave it to you zombies to have fun with it," said Kotarou as he began to leave. "I've got business to attend to. Have fun!"

After he left, the zombies decided to ask Alexa some questions. "Alexa, have you heard of Franchouchou?" Saki asked it.

Alexa replied, "Franchouchou is an idol group originating from the Saga prefecture of Japan. It consists of seven members, each of them named after numbers, as their real names are currently unknown."

"Wow! It even knows this!" said Sakura in surprise.

"Tatsumi said it pulls information off the internet, so whatever it said is probably whatever information there is on us somewhere there," explained Ai.

"Alexa, have you heard of Lily Hoshikawa?" Lily asked the virtual assistant.

"Lily Hoshikawa is the name of a child actress who lived in between 1999 and 2011," replied Alexa. It then brought up the name of some TV shows and movies he starred in.

"Wow! It's so accurate!" said Lily in surprise.

"Alexa, have you heard of Dorami?" Saki asked the assistant.

"Sorry, I do not understand that question," replied Alexa. "Please rephrase your question."

"I said do you know Dorami, the awesome biker group of Saga," Saki asked it again.

"Do Re Mi are the first three syllables of the musical scale," replied Alexa.

"No! Not that! I mean Dorami!" said Saki in frustration. However, Alexa told her to rephrase the question more clearly.

"Forget it... This means there is no info on your biker group anywhere on the internet, at least from relevant sites..." Ai told her.

"Ugh... I can't believe my group fell off the radar over the years..." grumbled Saki.

"Hey, I thought of something," said Lily as he took out his smartphone. "Alexa, can you play the song Mezame Returner from this phone's music player?"

The assistant then began playing said music.

"Wow! How is it possible?!" asked a surprised Junko.

"Obviously, this smartphone is linked to Alexa, so the latter can detect contents such as music stored in it and then play it!" explained Lily.

"Alexa, can you... Um... Say something random about Saga?" Sakura asked the assistant.

"There has been rumors of zombie sightings in Saga," replied the assistant. "It is believed that they disguise themselves as humans during the day in order to blend in, but when nighttime comes, they shed their disguises and wander around with malicious intents. However, there are no solid evidence of these claims."

The zombies were stunned when they heard this and sweated nervously. "You just had to ask that, didn't you...?" Ai said to Sakura.

"I... I didn't expect it to say that..." replied the latter.

"How about... Alexa, do you know anything Kotarou Tatsumi? Who exactly is that guy?" Saki asked the assistant.

"Kotarou Tatsumi is the awesome as hell producer of Franchouchou. That's all you need to know, so deal with it," replied Alexa.

The zombies stared at the assistant with unimpressed looks on their faces. "Why do I have the feeling that Tatsumi himself had a hand in making it say this...?" said Ai.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Who says they can only react to video games, movies, and TV shows? Even everyday stuff can also be reacted to! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

I'll be starting work on Zombies' Superstar Saga 2 soon, so please look forward to it!


	6. Lots of Catching Up To Do

**Chapter 6  
Lots of Catching Up To Do**

* * *

Lily was seated in front of the television, watching SpongeBob SquarePants happily. Passing by and seeing this, Ai said to her, "Watching SpongeBob, huh?"

"Yeah, and it's the latest episode," he replied. "Can you believe that it's still airing even all these years? It's in its twelfth season already!"

"Wow... That's really long...!" commented Ai. "Didn't think it would be so popular to last this long..."

"It's really fun! I like it!" said Lily.

Sitting on a couch in the same room, Saki was reading a Shounen Jump magazine. "Are you kidding me?! One Piece has 938 chapters already?!" she said in shock. "There wasn't even 100 chapters yet when I died!"

Sakura leaned over to look at the magazine and said, "Wow, it really lasted so long! It must be really popular for the author to continue for over 20 years!"

"And why's the setting in ancient Japan? I thought this is a series about pirates?" wondered Saki. "Looks like I'll have to read from the very beginning to understand things... Where can I even read old volumes nowadays?"

"You can rent manga from rental stores," Sakura told her.

"Or you can read them online," Lily said to the blonde zombie while turning around from the TV. "They have websites where manga are scanned online."

"Really? That's convenient!" said Saki.

"Oh, speaking of manga... I remember there being some at the bookshelf," said Sakura. "I don't think I've actually taken time to properly look through its contents yet. I'll go see if there's anything noteworthy." She stood up and went over to the bookshelf and saw that there were indeed some manga series there. "Let's see... Is there anything I'm familiar with?"

She then noticed one particular manga and so reached out to it. "Oh! Crayon Shin-chan! I really love it!" Looking at the title cover, she noticed that the actual title was "New Crayon Shin-chan," and the volume number is only one. "Huh? Is this an old volume, but the art style is like the newer ones... And what's with the word 'new' in the title?"

"The author of Crayon Shin-chan passed away," said Kotarou, showing up at the doorway of the room. "Died falling off a cliff while hiking. Since then, his team took over the series and started the volume count from one and adding the word 'new' into the title to differentiate it from the original 50 volumes."

Saki, Sakura, and Ai were shocked to hear this. "Crayon Shin-chan's author is dead?!" said Ai with widened eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Saki.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news," said Lily. "He died in 2010. I did hear that his team would continue the series for him, though as far as I know, they still haven't begun work yet when I died."

"That's horrible..." said Sakura in disbelief.

"True, but it's not like the series's quality declined because of a new team," said Kotarou. "I think it's still good, so give it a try." And then he left the room.

Sitting down on the sofa and opening the book to begin reading the first chapter, Sakura said with a sad look, "How tragic... He created such a great series, and then he left just like that..."

"Sucks, doesn't it...?" said Saki while flipping through her magazine. "By the way, I don't see KochiKame in here anywhere... Is it on break, or did it finished already?"

"It was still running when I was alive," Ai told her.

"Same here," added Lily.

Kotarou suddenly popped his head out from behind the doorway and said, "KochiKame ended back in 2016." And then he left again.

"Wow... It finally ended..." said Ai in disbelief. "And people are calling it the longest running manga series ever with no end in sight..."

"Oh right, I'm wondering about a particular series I read when I was a kid that I really liked," said Junko as she sat down on the sofa next to Sakura. "It's... Doraemon."

"Oh, you like Doraemon too? It's really fun!" said Sakura.

"I know, right? I always thought how awesome it would be to have a pocket containing objects from the future that can help you with lots of things!" said Junko happily. "Is that series still running?"

"I think the manga already ended publication, but the franchise itself never actually ended," replied Sakura. "They had a new anime series that started back in 2005 and was still airing when I died."

Hearing this, Lily whipped out his smartphone and began looking up info. "I found it. Wikipedia says that the same anime series is still airing even to this day."

"Wow! It's still airing?!" said Sakura in surprise.

"And it will air later today too," added the young zombie.

"Wow! I can't wait to watch it!" said Junko happily. "I wonder what's changed since then."

"Oh yeah! I'm just reminded of something!" said Saki, looking up from the magazine. "Shrimpy, can you look up to see if there is anything new on Dragon Ball?"

"You a fan of that series?" Ai asked her.

"Of course! It's really awesome! Many young people back then were inspired by this series when it comes to fighting!" said Saki. "I have to admit that I got fighting inspirations from it too!"

"Found something I'm sure you'll like," said Lily while looking at the smartphone. "It says here a new anime series called Dragon Ball Super aired in 2015, serving as a sequel to Dragon Ball Z. Only ended last year."

"Huh? They made a sequel?" said Saki with interest. "What does that make GT? I've heard that GT isn't considered canon because it's not based on the manga."

"Super is considered canon," said Lily while continuing to look up info. "The anime came first, and then the manga adaptation, but even so, the Akira Toriyama is responsible for the plot of the new series, which is why it's considered canon."

"Interesting! Gotta find time to watch it! Where can you watch old reruns nowadays?" Saki asked him. "Let me guess, the internet?"

"I'm sure," replied the young zombie.

"Man! The internet sure is handy nowadays! You really can find anything!" said Saki.

"Oh, there was another series I enjoyed reading about. It's called Glass Mask!" said Junko.

"I heard of that too!" said Sakura. "I think it's still being published."

"Really? Wow! I can't believe it!" said Junko happily. "It actually served as an inspiration in me becoming an idol!"

"What's that series about anyway? I've heard of it but never bothered reading it," asked Saki.

"It's about a girl aspiring to become the greatest performer and the hardships she face to become one," explained Junko. "It's a very touching and romantic series!"

"Doesn't sound like my cup of tea..." commented Saki.

"I'd imagine you to like more action-oriented series," Sakura said to her.

The commercials were currently airing on TV, and a TV spot for an upcoming movie appeared on the screen. Lily widened his eyes when he saw it. "Whoa! A new Godzilla movie is coming!"

Hearing this, the others turned to the TV to watch the TV spot for the upcoming Godzilla: King of the Monsters.

"Oh, they're making a new one at last?" said Ai curiously. "And it's made by Westerners?"

"What do you mean at last?" asked Saki. "You sound like they haven't made a Godzilla movie in a while."

"Well, I did hear that they're taking a hiatus for the series in 2004," Sakura told her. "There has been no news on the series ever since."

"There was still nothing when Lily died too," said Lily while looking through his smartphone.

"They're still making Godzilla movies?" asked a curious Junko.

"Yeah, it was all the rage during my time," Saki told her. "They came out, like, on a yearly basis, but the last one I remember before I died was in 1995."

"Found some interesting stuff," said Lily while looking at his smartphone. "America made their second Godzilla movie that has nothing to do with the 1998 version in 2014, and unlike the latter, it is very well received, so much that a sequel, which we saw just now, is coming out this year."

"America made their own version back in 1998?" asked Saki curiously.

"Right, but I never watched it, and I heard it's not good at all," said Ai. "Bad plot, unfaithful design, and all..."

"I think the new design looks pretty neat if you think of it as a different monster," said Sakura.

"Then in 2016, Japan made their own Godzilla movie again, and then after that, they made three animated movies," continued Lily. "Oh, and check this out, they're making another King Kong versus Godzilla in 2020!"

"Wow! This series sure was on the roll while we were all dead!" commented Sakura.

"I would love to give them a try if possible!" said Saki with interest.

"I assume they use what you call CGI nowadays to make those movies, right?" asked Junko.

"Well, they still use rubber suits in the 90s, but I'd imagine that to be the case nowadays," said Saki.

"Yeah, CGI is the norm nowadays for movies," said Sakura.

"Why do people find pleasure in watching giant beasts destroying things?" asked Yuugiri.

"Well... Different people have different interests, I guess..." said an unsure Sakura.

"Because watching things blow up is awesome!" said Saki with a grin.

Another TV spot popped up on the TV, and the zombies watched with surprised looks at what it was. "Is that a live-action Pokemon movie?!" said Ai.

"Wow! That realistic Pikachu is so cute and fluffy!" commented Sakura.

"Yeah, it's called Detective Pikachu and is coming out this May," said Lily, look in at his smartphone. "It's made by Westerners as well."

"This should be interesting," said Ai.

"Pokemon must still be really popular to last to this day," said Saki. "I remember kids going crazy about it back when it first came out in 1996."

"Yeah, it was still a worldwide phenomenon in 2008," said Ai. "They create new batch of Pokemon every three or so years."

"Apparently, the anime is still airing, with over 1,000 episodes already..." said Lily in disbelief after looking up info. "And they're making the eighth generation this year for the Switch."

"Wow, I think it was just the fourth generation when I died..." said Sakura.

"Man, there's a lot of catching up to do for the series we all know about!" said Saki.

"I know, right?" said Ai.

"What exactly is Pokemon? When we were out there, I sometimes hear children and teenagers talking about it," asked Junko, "and when we were playing that Smash Brother game some time ago, you said some of the characters in there are Pokemon."

"It's a video game series about catching monsters and training them for battle," Sakura explained to her. "It even got an anime adaptation. It was really popular when it first came out!"

"Making monsters fight each other? Is that ethical?" asked Yuugiri.

"Well, it's just a game... and in that game's universe, it's perfectly legal. Plus, they're monsters, so they can take hits and easily survive," replied Sakura.

"You know, we should find some time to watch TV shows and movies together," suggested Saki. "There's a lot we haven't caught up on all these years. Since we don't have anything to do nowadays, I'm sure we have lots of free time to do that!"

"Great idea!" agreed Sakura with a nod.

"I wonder if Tatsumi even has any movies here, though," said Ai.

Their producer popped up at the doorway and said, "Have you even checked out the cabinet underneath the TV?"

"But it's locked..." said Lily, proving it to him by trying to open the cabinet the TV was placed on and failing to do so.

"Silly me... I'll get the key. Be sure to put the discs back when you're done watching, okay?" said Kotarou before leaving to find the key.

"Great! Let's have a movie night tonight!" said Saki with enthusiasm as she punched the air, and all the others agreed with delight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The idea to bring up KochiKame and Glass Mask actually comes from a ZLS fan comic I found on Pixiv.

Yes, SpongeBob airs in Japan too and even has a dub. You can easily find them on YouTube, so check it out if you're curious about the casts' dubbed voices.

Anyway, some movie reactions will be coming next chapter, and just so you know, I won't be, like, going through the entirety of the movie, but rather, make them react to parts that I think they will find interesting. It's going to take forever if I type about an entire movie, you know.

I said this before in Justice of Two Worlds. I **DON'T AND WILL**** NEVER** write Marvel-related stories, so there **WON'****T**** BE** any reactions to Marvel movies, especially MCU ones. I don't hate Marvel, but thanks to Marvel fanboys who can't say a good thing about DC, especially DCEU, the franchise has more or less been ruined for me. While I do still watch Marvel movies, I don't get hyped by them at all. In fact, Avengers: Endgame is nowhere on my most hyped list of movies this year.

So I apologize beforehand if you are expecting MCU-related reactions here. You won't find any, and you can thank all those rabid Marvel fanboys and DC haters for this.


	7. Superman

Just so you know, I have already begun work on Zombies' Superstar Saga 2, but I want to finish up some of the ideas I have for this story first before completing the first chapter of that one, and because it's the first chapter, I want it to be long and well-done in order to make it attention grabbing. Please wait a little longer before that story is posted.

And as for Justice of Two Worlds... Yeah, an update for that will come eventually...

This chapter contains spoilers for those who didn't watch the following movies, so please be warned.

**Chapter 7  
****Superman**

* * *

After obtaining the key from Kotarou to unlock the cabinet underneath the TV, Franchouchou looked through the collection of blu-ray discs.

"There's a lot of movies I've never seen before! All of them are released after my death, I presume," said Saki while looking through the collection.

"I know some of them, though didn't see all of them," said Ai as she looked through the collection as well.

"What should we watch?" wondered Sakura, trying to choose a movie.

"Can we please watch this?" asked a delight Junko as she held up a movie called Superman Returns. "I saw the first two movies released back in the 70s, and I love it!"

"Superman Returns? I saw that one before!" Sakura told her.

"There's another Superman movie here!" said Lily, holding up another movie called Man of Steel. "This one's released in 2013."

"Then let's give them both a try! I saw the old Superman movies before as well, so I'm curious to see how the newer ones are like!" said an enthusiastic Saki.

"Okay, then let's watch this first," said Ai as she removed the disc for Superman Returns to insert into the video player.

Noticing the disc, Junko said, "That's what people use for watching videos nowadays?"

"Yeah, cassettes fell out of style in the early 2000s, I think," Sakura told her.

After the movie was properly set up, the seven zombies sat back to enjoy it.

**The airplane rescue scene**

The space shuttle latched to the top of the airplane was unable to separate itself from the latter as it began to take off into space, so the plane was forcefully taken along, which also resulted in it beginning to go haywire.

Seeing this seen, a look of fright began to appear on Junko's face as the zombie began to have flashbacks of her death. Sakura noticed her nervous look and so grabbed hold of her hand to comfort her. "I should've warned you of this beforehand..." Sakura said to her.

Eventually, Superman showed up to separate the space shuttle from the airplane and allowing the former to safely fly off into space. However, the airplane was spiraling out of control and falling back towards Earth. Seeing this, Junko trembled even more as she placed her hands over her head and curled up. Ai also moved in close to her to place her hands on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Saki, Lily, and Tae were leaning forward and watching the movie with great interest.

Superman grabbed the wing of the plane, only for it to get ripped off. The plane continued spinning towards the ground, heading for a baseball stadium. Inside the plane, the passengers were getting tossed around in their seats violently. Superman eventually flew in front of the plane and pushed it by the front as hard as he could to stop it from moving.

Eventually, the plane reached the baseball stadium, but it didn't crash thanks to Superman stopping its momentum and then carefully placing it onto the ground. After letting the passengers in there out, the people all around him cheered excitedly.

"All right! He did it!" exclaimed Saki.

"Awesome!" said Lily happily.

"Well, that really had me on the edge of my seat, but good thing it ended up well!" said Yuugiri.

Seeing that the plane was successfully saved, Junko let out a sigh of relief. "Are you all right, Junko?" Sakura asked her in concern.

"I'm all right..." replied the white-haired zombie.

"Maybe you shouldn't have watched that scene if it reminded you of your death," Ai said to her.

"I know I'm scared, but I still wanted to watch to the end anyway," said Junko. "I know that Superman would definitely be able to save the plane, and I want to be able to see it with my own eyes."

"Made you wish that something like this happened when you were alive, eh?" Saki said to her.

"It may sound childish, but when I saw the old movies, I always thought how awesome it would be if someone like Superman comes to rescue me whenever I am in danger and pick me up in his arms bridal style!" said Junko with a smile.

"I'm sure many people dream of being rescued by Superman too!" Sakura said to her with a smile as well.

**Containing Metropolis's damage**

After Lex created the new landscape, Metropolis was greatly affected by the appearance of the new landmass in a negative way, and the city began to fall apart. Superman flew around, catching falling objects to keep them from hitting anyone.

"Whoa... That's intense...!" said Saki

Superman then went underground to use his freeze breath on the fire that was approaching the underground facility and destroying it.

"Such power!" commented Yuugiri.

"Superman is really powerful! He can almost do anything!" Lily told her.

"Incredible! He's a lot more powerful than I remember him to be!" said Junko in awe.

"Better movie-making technology allowed for more exaggerated feats, which is why he looks more powerful than before," Ai told her. "Back then, there was only so much movie makers can do with limited film making technology."

**Superman confronts Lex on the latter's island**

Due to the island containing Kryptonite, Superman was weakened by it, so Lex and his henchmen were able to beat him up.

The zombies watched with horrified expressions at injuries the Kryptonian was receiving. "Oh no! Superman is losing!" gasped Juko.

"C'mon! Pull yourself together and beat them up!" Saki angrily said to the TV. "You can't lose to a bunch of wussy humans, especially a bald, ugly guy!"

Even Tae was growling at the screen, showing anger towards the villains.

Lex eventually stabs Superman with a Kryptonite shard, and then the latter fell off the cliff and into the sea. The zombies were shocked even more shocked to see this. Sakura saw the movie before, so she wasn't as shocked as them, as she knew what was going to happen.

**Superman lifts the island into space**

"Wow! That's incredible! I didn't know he can be this powerful!" said Saki in awe.

"That man is truly a god!" said Yuugiri.

After throwing the island into space, Superman passed out from his wounds and falls back to Earth, and then he was taken to hospital to be treated. Despite the doctor's efforts, the Kryptonian passed away.

"Superman... died...?!" said Junko in shock. Seeing this almost made her cry. "It... It can't be...!"

"This can't be true! He's too powerful to die!" said Saki.

"Boy, are they in for a surprise!" Sakura said in her head while chuckling a bit.

However, Superman was later found missing from his ward room. He was still alive. Seeing this, Junko sighed with relief. "Thanks goodness he's still alive!"

"I knew there's no way he can die so easily!" said Saki delightfully.

"He wouldn't be that super if that was the case," said Ai.

With that, the movie was finished. "Finished! What do you think?" Sakura asked her friends.

"It's really good!" said Junko happily. "The film making technology made it even better! I really love it! I'm so glad it has a happy ending!"

"Yeah! It's great! As much as the original was awesome, I thought it was a bit too silly at times," said Saki. "This one is a lot more serious and also has more action, which I like! Only gripe is the lack of actual fighting, though..."

"That sure was interesting!" commented Yuugiri. "I'd never thought about a person who can fly and be this powerful! The people of this era sure has lots of creativity to come up with something like this!"

"Let's watch this one!" said Lily while holding up the cover for Man of Steel. "This was released after we all died, so it will definitely be a whole new experience for us all!"

"Is that a sequel?" asked Junko.

Looking at the back of the cover, he replied, "The synopsis makes is sound like it's a reboot, meaning it has no relations to the previous Superman movies and is a completely new retelling of his origin."

"Huh, why didn't just make a continuation of this one?" wondered Saki.

"There can be several reasons for that, such as the previous one didn't do well enough to warrant a sequel, they don't have any more ideas for sequels, or they want to introduce the series to a new generation by going back to step one," replied Lily.

"Either way, let's see how this reboot compares to the original series," said Ai.

The disc is then loaded into the video player, and they sat back to watch it.

**Zod shows up for the first time**

"General Zod? I remember that name being the villain of the second movie," said Junko.

"Yeah, and this is a new version of him, apparently," said Ai.

**Krypton explodes**

The zombies watched with shocked looks as the planet began to fall apart until it exploded completely. They felt bad for all the people left behind on the planet and perished along with it. "How horrible...!" said Junko in shock.

"At least Superman is safe," Sakura told her. "But I still feel bad that he lost all his family members and relatives because of this..."

"If this is anything like the original, then I'm sure he'll find a happy foster family on Earth," said Ai.

**The bar scene**

The rude truck driver harassed the waitress, but Superman showed up to help her and get harassed by the truck driver himself. Superman didn't fight back, however. "What a jerk!" said Lily angrily.

"Yeah!" agreed Saki in anger too. "Superman should beat up that guy and teach him a lesson!"

"That guy's probably going to die if Superman punches him..." Sakura reminded her.

Later, the truck driver returned to his truck, only to find it mysteriously destroyed. Seeing this, Saki and Lily burst out into laughter. Pointing at the screen, Saki said in between laughs, "HAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS GOLD! HE GOT WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!"

"What goes around comes around!" said Yuugiri, also enjoying that scene.

**Superman obtains his suit and takes flight for the first time**

The zombies were amazed at how well filmed the flight scene was. Superman was at first jumping great heights and distances before finally flying for real at a fast speed.

"Wow! This is even more spectacular than Superman Returns!" commented Sakura in awe. "Just look at the special effects!"

"I'd totally be flying like this if I can fly as well!" said Saki. Tae let out a cry, and the blonde zombie asked her, "You also want to fly like that too, Tae?"

**The tornado scene**

Superman wanted to rescue Jonathan, but the latter, fearing that his son's secret would come out, told him not to, and then he was taken away by the tornado and killed.

The zombies were shocked at this scene. "His foster father died...!" said Sakura.

"And in such a horrible way too..." added Junko.

"Why didn't Superman go rescue him...?!" asked Lily.

"You saw his father raising his hand just now? Because he doesn't want people to find out that his son has powers, in fear that people will treat him differently," said Ai.

"What's so bad about that? I'm sure people will praise him nonstop and make him a celebrity!" said Saki.

**Faora and Nam-Ek fights Superman**

The Man of Steel was engaged in a fierce battle against two of Zod's subordinates. Saki was excited about the intense fight scene and said, "Yeah! This is what I want to see! An actual fight!"

The zombies were amazed at the powerful punches they were throwing at each other and the great distances they flew when hit. The destruction also amazed them. "Man! They're not holding back any punches with this movie!" said Ai. "This makes the previous one look like child's play in comparison!"

**Final battle between Superman and Zod**

Superman and Zod battled in the ruins of Metropolis, and the sheer destruction caused by their ultra intense fight had the zombies sitting on the edge of their seats the whole time. They were amazed at how the fight scene was filmed and all the special effects that went into making it look violent and fast paced.

"Wow! This is miles better than any fight scene I've ever seen on TV!" exclaimed Saki as her eyes sparkled.

"You can do it, Superman! You can beat the bad guy!" cheered Lily. Tae was also cheering for Superman, albeit her cries were incomprehensible, obviously.

**Superman defeats Zod**

Left with no choice, Superman broke Zod's neck in order to keep the villain from killing innocent people with his heat vision. After the villain fell dead to the floor, the Man of Steel cried out loud.

"Wow... Superman killed him...!" said Sakura in shock.

"Yeah! He deserved it!" said Saki, happy at the outcome.

"Though he seems to be unhappy about it," pointed out Yuugiri.

"Yeah, people say that Superman doesn't kill people, so even though he was left with no choice, he still felt bad for doing it," said Ai.

"But things could've been worse if he didn't," said Junko.

The movie finished shortly afterwards, and Saki said, "Wow! That was a blast! I love it better than the previous one! The fighting, action, and destruction! It's really awesome! They don't make movies like this back then!"

"I thought it was bit dark and depressing compared to the previous one," said Junko. "I'm not saying this is necessarily a bad thing. It's just that I prefer more colorful and cheerful movies."

"Yeah, people tend to think of Superman as being cheerful and full of hope, which honestly saying is something this movie doesn't really convey," said Lily.

"Guess they want to be more hardcore and even more realistic this time around," said Ai. Looking at the clock to see that it was almost midnight, she said, "I guess that's it for tonight?"

"Let's watch more movies tomorrow!" suggested Saki, and the others agreed.

"Why don't we try some animations this time?" said Sakura, picking up the blu-ray for Frozen. "This one's made by Disney. The back of the box has critics calling it one of the greatest pieces of animation ever made."

"Disney? Wow! I love Disney animations! I watch them a lot when I was a younger!" said Junko happily as she began to reminiscence the olden days. "Snow White, Bambi, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty... Those were so wonderful!"

"Then let's watch Frozen tomorrow!" suggested Sakura, and the others agreed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I think this chapter could be better, but anyway, hope you liked what you read!

The only reason I made them watch Superman Returns was just so I can give Junko PTSD with the airplane scene. Muahahaha! Both her and Ai are my favorite zombies, mind you.


	8. Animations

**Chapter 8  
****Animations**

* * *

The next day at afternoon, the zombies gathered together in front of the TV again to watch more movies. As agreed on yesterday, they were going to watch the Disney movie Frozen.

"So what exactly is this about?" asked Saki.

"No idea," replied Ai as she put the disc into the video player. "All of us agreed to go into it blind so that we can be surprised."

"At least we can agree that it has something to do with winter," said Sakura, looking at the front cover of the box. "I guess it's a Christmas movie?"

After loading the disc properly, the movie began playing, and the zombies sat on their chairs to watch it.

**Beginning of the movie where Elsa and Anna are playing in the castle**

Anna tells Elsa to use her magic, and the latter did so by filling the place with ice and snow. The zombies were surprised to see this.

"Wow! That girl can create ice!" said Junko in surprise.

"Looks like it will be more interesting than I thought!" said Saki with interest.

"It would be a great ability to have!" said Lily.

"I agree!" said Sakura with a nod. She imagined herself being to create ice and snow whenever she wanted to so that they could always have fun in a winter wonderland. She even imagined herself using it during idol performances to enhance their performances and amaze the audience.

The zombies watched with delight at Elsa and Anna playing happily using the former's magical ice powers. However, things turned for the worse when Elsa accidentally shot Anna with her magic, knocking her out.

"Oh no!" gasped Sakura.

"Will she be all right?" asked Junko in concern.

After this, the princesses' parents took them to the forest to meet a bunch of trolls, and the troll elder erased Anna's memory of Elsa having powers in hope of this accident never happening again. He also tells Elsa that fear would be her greatest enemy in losing control of her powers.

The zombies felt bad for Elsa and the fact her younger sister's memory had to be erased after having so much fun with each other. "How terrible... It looks like this movie isn't all smiles and happiness after all..." said Sakura.

"Such a power can be either a curse or a blessing," said Yuugiri. "In this case, it seems to be more of a curse."

"It's a Disney movie, so I'm sure there will be a happy ending," said Ai.

**Elsa and Anna's parents die out at sea**

Things got even sadder when the zombies saw that the princesses' parents died in a shipwreck. It didn't help the fact that the relationship of the sisters hadn't been good ever since the incident when they were young. Elsa locked herself in her room most of the time, despite Anna constantly wanting to interact with her. Their parent's death only drove Elsa to be even more reclusive.

Sakura was almost on the verge of tears seeing this part. "How tragic..."

"I hope everything turns out fine for them..." said Junko, who was also almost crying.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't like how the older sister is basically being something of a dick for ignoring her younger sister all the time..." said Saki with a hint of annoyance. "Sisters should be helping each other at a time like this!"

"Considering that Elsa is afraid that she will lose control of her powers, I can understand why she doesn't want to interact with people all that much," said Ai. "But still, I agree she should open up herself more and be more cheerful. Things will be better that way."

"Lily agrees too," said Lily with a nod. Tae even nodded.

**The coronation of Elsa and the party afterwards**

Things got even worse when an argument between Elsa and Anna resulted in the former accidentally revealing her powers to the public. Feared by everyone as a result, Elsa fled the kingdom, making her powers go rampant in the process and putting the place in an eternal winter.

The zombies were shocked to see this. "Wow... Things got really dark..." said Ai.

"I wasn't expecting something like this..." said Sakura. "I was thinking it would be a happy movie throughout..."

"Well, there wouldn't be much of a plot if that was the case," said Lily in response.

"I feel bad for Elsa... Being viewed as a monster just because she can use magic..." said Junko in a sad tone.

"Such things are viewed as witchcraft, which is considered evil and forbidden by people back in the days," said Yuugiri.

**Let It Go**

The zombies found themselves enjoying the musical segment of the movie as Elsa traveled around the mountaintop and using her powers to create a large ice castle.

"This song is great! The best so far in this movie!" said Ai.

"What a beautiful singing voice!" said Junko.

"Lily thinks so too!" said Lily.

"Wow! She's really something to be able to create an architecture out of nothing just like that!" commented Saki.

**Hans reveal his true colors to Anna**

Hans tell Anna that he plotted to steal the throne of Arendelle all along by eliminating both the sisters. The zombies were filled with anger when they saw this. "That villain!" said Saki angrily. "How dare he use such deception?!"

"And I was thinking he's going to the hero!" said Sakura angrily. "How can he break a maiden's heart in such a way?!"

"Somehow, Lily isn't too surprised by this plot twist," said Lily.

**The climax**

Before Hans could strike Elsa with his sword, Anna got in between them and turned into ice, which blocked the attack. Elsa broke down into tears, thinking that her younger sister was dead. The zombies were shocked at this scene.

"Oh no! Anna dies?!" asked Sakura in shock.

"How horrible!" cried Junko.

"I doubt things are going to end just like this," said a skeptical Ai.

They watched with sad faces as the tearful Else embraced the frozen and seemingly dead Anna, but such expressions became surprised when Anna slowly defrosted. "Wow! Anna is still alive!" commented Lily.

"Told you it wouldn't be a sad ending!" said Ai, feeling proud that she was right.

"I don't think any of us were thinking that it would end on a sad note, considering this is Disney and all," Sakura said to her.

"Well, they weren't hesitant to kill off certain characters in their past movies tragically..." Ai reminded her while while thinking of movies like Bambi and The Lion King.

Realizing that love was what would allow her to control her powers, Elsa returned the weather to normal in Arendelle. Later, Anna punched Hans off the ship they were on and into the water. The zombies felt happy seeing the villain getting what he deserved. "Haha! Take that, bastard!" said Saki with delight while punching the air a couple of times.

"Right! He deserves it!" said an equally happy Lily, and Tae nodded in agreement.

Soon, the movie ended, and the zombie shared their thoughts about it. "Wow! That was great! It's really beautiful!" said Sakura.

"I think it's great too! Probably the best Disney movie I've seen, though I missed out all the ones released during between my death..." said Junko. "I love the songs as well, especially the one Elsa sang while on the mountain!"

"I like the one where Anna sings close to the beginning of the movie more," said Lily. "I think I'm going to sing that the next time it's snowing and I'm building a snowman!"

"I think it's a beautiful and romantic film!" commented Yuugiri. "It's good to know that the sisters ended up getting along with each other in the end!"

"C'mon! Let's see if there is anything else to watch," said Saki as she looked through the movie collection again.

"I want to watch another animation," suggested Junko as she joined her in searching for more. She eventually found one entitled Corpse Bride. The cover showed a man holding hands with a woman who resembles a zombie. "Corpse Bride?"

Ai came over to her and saw the cover. "Oh, I've heard of this before but never actually saw it. From what I know, it's a love story between a man and a female zombie."

"Love story between a living person and a... zombie...?" said Junko with a weird expression.

"I heard of that movie as well but also never watched it," said Sakura.

"That is an interesting concept," said Yuugiri.

"Then let's watch it and see how they pull this off," suggested Saki.

"I hope it's not scary..." said Lily.

"Since it's animation, it should be aimed for younger audiences and therefore not scary," said Junko.

"You have no idea how animations can also be aimed for adults nowadays and contain shocking contents..." the young zombie told her.

They began watching the movie. A few minutes into the start of the moving, Saki had something to say about it. "I don't know about you guys, but I have the feeling that all those folks are zombies..." she said. "Their skins look pale, and some of them even look like their eyes are shrunk back into their skulls like us..."

"I think it's just the film's aesthetic choice," said Ai in response.

**Victor practicing his vows in a forest**

After messing up his wedding, Victor went to a nearby forest to practice his vows, and he put the wedding ring onto a tree branch. However, the tree branch turned out to be the hand of an undead woman dressed in a wedding dress named Emily, who, after hearing his vows, thought he wanted to marry her and happily agreed.

The scene that followed as Victor ran from Emily made the zombies surprised. "Whoa... This is sort of creepy..." commented Saki.

"I'd run to if a zombie was chasing me..." said Ai. She then looked at her companions to see if they would find what she ironic.

"I don't think she looks bad for a zombie, though," said Sakura. "Maybe it's because we are zombies ourselves, and... we don't really look that bad."

Victor was later taken to the Land of the Dead by Emily, where he met more zombies and even living skeletons. Through a musical segment, Franchouchou learned that Emily was supposed to elope with her lover, but while waiting in the forest, she was attacked and killed by an unknown attacker, and even after becoming a zombie, she continued to wait in the same place for someone to confess his love to her.

"That's sad..." said Junko. "She died never being able to meet her lover..."

"And all this time, she's bound to the earth, waiting for someone who will love her again to appear. I have heard of such stories before, earthbound spirits that cannot rest in peace until their purpose have been fulfilled," said Yuugiri.

"Seeing all those undeads dancing and singing sort of reminds me of us," said Saki. "It's like a movie about zombie idols!"

"I can see where you're going with that!" Sakura said to her.

**Til death do us apart...**

Emily learned from Elder Gutknecht that because she is dead, she cannot marry Victor unless the latter also dies. Victor heard this and, realizing that he had truly fallen in love with Emily, decided to end his life by drinking from the Wine of Ages, which would kill him and turn him into a zombie.

"He's seriously going to kill himself just to marry a zombie?!" said Saki in shock.

"That's powerful love! Wiling to give up your life to be with the one you love!" commented Junko in awe.

"The power of love sure is surprising!" said Yuugiri.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." said a doubtful Lily.

**The dead comes to the land of the living**

Since Victor and Emily were going to marry in the land of the living, the zombies and skeleton went to the surface. When they appeared in town, the townsfolk were freaked out by the appearance of these undeads and ran around, crying in terror. Franchouchou watched with nervous looks and were reminded of how some of the people who actually saw their true forms reacted when they saw them.

"And that's why Tatsumi doesn't want us to be seen in the public without our makeups..." said Ai.

However, when the townsfolk realized that these undeads were actually their friends, relatives, and family members and that they weren't hostile, they happily embraced with each other. Franchouchou were surprised to see this.

"Wow! They're no longer afraid of each other!" said Sakura.

"I like the way they handled this!" said Saki with delight.

"Good for them, though honestly, I can't imagine the same thing happening to us..." said Ai.

"I think it's worth a try," said Saki.

Ai looked at her and said, "You're not thinking of doing of what I'm think you're doing, aren't you...?"

"In either case, it's good to know that the zombies' living relatives are accepting them regardless of what they are!" said Yuugiri, who approved of this scene.

**The finale**

Emily was about to get married to Victor when she saw Victoria attending the wedding. Not wanting to steal Victoria's happiness, Emily said she couldn't bring herself to marry Victor and decided to let him be with Victoria instead. Barkis then showed up and revealed himself to both be Emily's lover and also the man who killed her, as he was only after her dowry.

"Darn that villain!" said Saki angrily. "Tricking a woman's heart and then killing her for his own selfish purpose! I hate that guy!" Tae growled in anger in agreement.

"Such a terrible person!" said an equally angry Junko.

Victor and Barkis got into a sword fight afterwards, and Saki and Lily rooted for he former nonstop. Emily interfered with the fight, and then Barkis mocked her while drinking the Wine of Ages, not realizing what it is. As a result, he turned into a zombie, and the rest of the undeads, who had stayed put all this time due to not being allowed to interfere with the living's affairs, closed in on him to drag him off to the Land of the Dead to punish him for killing Emily.

"Yeah! He deserves it!" said Saki happily, and Lily agreed.

"That's a really stupid way to go... Not saying it's necessarily a bad thing for this movie, mind you," said Ai.

After all this, Emily blessed Victor and Victoria being together. Feeling satisfied, the zombie passed on by turning into a swarm of butterflies and flying off into the night sky, while the couple watched on. The movie ended after that.

"Wow...! It is much better than I thought!" said Junko. "Even though Victor and Emily didn't actually get together in the end, who knew that a love story between a human and a zombie could be so touching!"

"I'm surprised by this storytelling myself!" said Yuugiri.

"Right! I really love it too!" said Sakura. "Now I'm wondering what I will look like wearing a wedding dress. Heehee!"

"I'm sure you'll look very beautiful!" Lily said to her.

"Why thank you!" Sakura said to him with a smile.

"I know! Maybe we can have a wedding motif for our next performance!" suggested Junko. "Imagine ourselves wearing wedding dresses and singing on stage! I'm sure the audience will love it!"

"Wow! Great idea!" said Sakura.

"I agree that this is a good idea as well!" said Yuugiri.

"Not bad! We should suggest it to Tatsumi!" said Ai.

"Lily agrees!" said Lily, raising his arm, and Tae let out a cry of agreement.

"I think we should be talking about the part where the zombies meet up with their relatives," said Saki. "Man, how I wish that things can be the same for us! We'll get to reunite with our friends and families, and they don't freak out from seeing us!"

"That's just a movie. I doubt things will go the same in real life," Ai told her.

"You'll never know until you try! If the people love us in our human disguises, then I'm sure they'll love us as zombies as well!" claimed Saki. "It's going to get tiring hiding from the public all the time, and we can't keep on hiding forever!"

"Leave it to Tatsumi to figure out what to do," Ai told her.

The zombies decided to take a break after finishing this movie. As they got up to leave, they saw Kotarou standing at the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" Ai asked him.

"Long enough to hear your conversation afterwards," the producer told her.

"Then... do you think it's a good idea to have a wedding motif for our next performance?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't see why that's a bad idea," he replied. "Sure, why not?"

Sakura jumped up happily while clapping her hands. "Great! I'm looking forward to seeing myself in a wedding dress!"

"And can we find the opportunity to reveal ourselves to the public?" Saki asked the producer.

"Don't be silly! What you saw is just a movie! You think real life will always be the same as in works of fiction?!" Kotarou said to her, his voice suddenly increasing in volume.

"Oh, come on! You're out of your mind if you think you can keep our secrets locked up forever! What are you going to do about it when people start talking?" a frustrated Saki asked him.

"Just do as I say, okay? I know what I'm doing, so shut up about it!" Kotarou told her.

"Geez, I can never get used to your personality and mysteriousness..." grumbled Saki.

The zombies then left while discussing about their plans for their next performance. Kotarou watched them leave and began to imagine Sakura wearing a wedding dress... while proposing to him. He sighed and then said, "If only..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Surprised to see a movie as random as Corpse Bride? It's not that random if you think about it, considering what that movie is about. I think it's the perfect movie for Franchouchou to react to due to it also being about zombies, and in a way that they can relate themselves to, I think...

That said, I think the second season of ZLS can really take a lesson or two from the reunion scene in this movie. I really want such a thing to happen! Let's hope the second season get greenlit this year, hopefully during the July event!

And zombie idols in wedding dresses... Nice!


	9. Dinosaurs Have Feathers?

**Chapter 9  
Dinosaurs Have Feathers?**

* * *

"Shrimpy, what's this about I heard that dinosaurs having feathers?" Saki asked Lily.

"Oh, I heard about that," replied Lily. "Scientists found out that almost all dinosaurs have feathers and that they evolved into modern day birds."

"Strange... Sounds lame if you ask me..." commented Saki.

Lily took out her smartphone and searched through its browser, and then she showed Saki a pic of a feathered deinonychus. "Here's an example."

Saki looked at it and said, "Funny... I don't think I can get used to seeing dinosaurs like this... I grew up seeing them with scales."

"Yeah, some people are having a hard time accepting this, which is probably why TVs still portray them without feathers," said Lily. "The thought of chickens being closely related to T-Rexes is probably too hilarious to be accepted too."

"What are you talking about?" asked a curious Sakura as she came over.

"I was confirming with Shrimpy whether or not it's true that dinosaurs actually have feathers, and it's true," replied Saki.

"Oh? That's new to me..." commented the red-haired zombie.

* * *

Later, for whatever reason, the zombies were watching Jurassic World, and they were at the end where the T-Rex was battling the Indominus Rex.

They watched with amazement at the fierce battle between the two dinosaurs. As Saki watched the fight going on, she was reminded about how T-Rexes were closely related to chickens, and in her mind, she began to see the T-Rex on the screen as a giant Coco-han, the chicken mascot of her favorite restaurant, Drive-in Tori.

She imagined Coco-han sporting a fierce look and beating the lights out of the Indominus Rex, and the thought of it actually amused her. "The T-Rex being related to chickens suddenly doesn't sound so bad!" she commented. "Coco-han is now much more awesome!" The others heard it and were confused by what she said.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Just a short chapter I thought about while I should be sleeping, so I woke up to whip it out as fast as I could. I didn't really think this chapter has to be long. A short and simple one should suffice.


	10. This is not a chapter

To whoever is constantly asking me do certain reactions, like DMC5, **PLEASE**** STOP**.

**I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS!**

Thank you.


	11. Violent Medias

**Chapter 10  
Violent Medias**

* * *

"Oh look, Mortal Kombat... 11?" said Saki curiously while holding up the game case for said game. "I think it was only up to three when I was still alive, and now they have eleven installments?"

"I don't know the series well, but I think many of them never got released in Japan," Ai told her.

"I want to try it out! This game was all the talk when the first installment came out due to the graphic violence!" said Saki as he loaded the disc into the PlayStation 4.

"What is this game?" asked Junko.

"From what I remember, it's a fighting game known for a large amount of violence," Sakura told her. "Supposedly it was the reason age ratings were created for video games."

"It was that bad...?" asked Junko.

Saki began playing the game and went ahead to battle a CPU. She chose Liu Kang and fought Raiden. After learning about the moves from the pause screen, she began playing like a pro. "You're good, Saki!" Lily said to her.

"Yeah! You should've watched me play Street Fighter back then!" Saki told her. "Speaking of which, I wonder how that series is doing nowadays."

They watched her play and were shocked to see the large amount of blood that splattered all over the place, especially when Fatal Blows were used. Junko, Lily, and Sakura were both taken aback by the violence they saw. "Ugh... This is horrible..." said Sakura in slight fear.

"I think this might be more violent that that Resident Evil game we played a while back..." said Junko.

Eventually, Saki defeated her opponent and was told to finish him off. "Oh boy, here comes the crown jewel of this series! This was what got people talking back then!" said Saki with enthusiasm as she went to the pause screen to look up how to perform one of the fatalities.

After deciding on one, she memorized the command inputs and pulled off the fatality. Liu Kang punched several holes on Raiden's body and then made his hand glow with orange light, which caused the latter's body to explode, sending blood and organs all over the place. All the other zombies except for Tae and Yuugiri were horrified at what they saw and nearly threw up. Lily threw herself onto Yuugiri's body while crying in horror.

With her hands over her mouth, Junko said, "This is horrifying! It's so violent!"

"It's definitely more violent than the older installments..." said Ai.

"Do people nowadays find entertainment in this sort of thing?" asked Yuugiri.

Pulling his face away from Yuugiri, Lily replied, "Violence and sex sell nowadays on TV..."

"Any of you want to play?" Saki asked her friends, but none of them wanted to. "Geez, you guys are no fun..."

She then played another match with a CPU, this time choosing Cassie and fighting against Kitana. As usual, it was a violent match with blood flying all over the place, and when the match ended, Saki pulled off one of Cassie's fatalities that involved kicking her opponent so hard that a hole was created on the body and the heart flew out, and then she dug her hands into the body from the sides to form a heart shape.

Such a horrifying sight once again made all her friends except Tae and Yuugiri almost want to throw up. "Please don't play it anymore... I can't take it any longer..." said Junko.

"Lily doesn't think she can sleep tonight..." cried Lily.

Saki continued to play the game, trying out as many fatalities as she could. Eventually, all the other zombies except for Tae got up and left the room, as they no longer want to stomach what they were seeing. Yuugiri only left because she wanted to accompany and comfort Lily.

* * *

Later that day, Saki went up to Junko with a smartphone in her hand and said to her, "I found this awesome cartoon! Want to check it out?"

Junko took a look at the smartphone and saw that she was watching a show about cute animals called Happy Tree Friends. "Wow! Looks cute!" said the white-haired zombie.

Suddenly... Dead squirrels, blood, organs, torn limbs, etc...

By the time Junko was done, her face became even paler than it already was, and she was trembling from head to toe as well. Saki waved her hand in front of her face, but Junko made no response at all. "Um... I guess it was a mistake to show her this...?" thought the blonde zombie. She then rewound the video to the more violent parts and said, "Whoever came up with this show is a genius!"

* * *

Later at a the living room, the zombies were sitting around and chatting. "Why are cartoons nowadays so violent...? I thought they were for children...?" said Junko, still traumatized from watching Happy Tree Friends.

"I know, right...?" Ai said to her.

"Medias have changed a lot since the olden days," said Junko. "People now realize that cartoons shouldn't only be restricted to children and that older audiences can also find enjoyment in them. Their idea of things that older audiences can enjoy is apparently violence..."

Meanwhile, Saki turned on the television. "I wonder what's there to watch," she said to no one particular.

The first thing she saw was a show called Rick and Morty, so she decided to watch it. The other watched it as well, and as the show went on, their expressions became more and more horrified when they saw the large amount of graphic violence coming from the show. "Please... Turn it off..." cried Junko while closing her eyes with her hands.

* * *

That night, Sakura and Ai were walking down the hallway, on their way to their sleeping room, when Tae suddenly came up to them. "Tae! What's up?" Sakura asked her.

Tae said nothing but simply stared at Ai, which made the latter curious. Suddenly, the mindless zombie grabbed Ai's face, and with a powerful rip, tore it off, exposing everything behind it. Such a sight horrified Sakura, who screamed in terror. Tae then pulled out Ai's brain and bit out a huge chunk out of it while the bandaged zombie fell motionlessly on her back.

"TAE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura screamed in horror upon seeing what her friend just did. Tae threw Ai's brain away and then without a single word, thrust her hand into Sakura's abdomen and grabbed her spine. With a powerful yank, Tae tore the red-haired zombie in two completely and threw the upper half onto the floor.

Sakura was still alive and screaming in terror when this happened, and before she could do anything else, Tae brought down her feet onto her head, crushing it completely.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura as she sat up from her bed. Her scream was so loud that everyone else woke up.

"Sakura?! What happened?!" Ai asked her.

Sakura looked at Ai and saw that nothing happened to her at all. She looked around to see that everyone was all right as well, and Tae was staring back at her. "It's... nothing... I had a nightmare, that's all..." replied Sakura.

"Must be a really scary, huh?" Saki said to her.

"You can say that..." replied Sakura. "Sorry for disturbing everyone..."

Seeing that everything was all right, everyone lied back down. Sakura looked at Tae, who fell asleep almost instantly, and trembled nervously. "It's just a dream... Tae would never do that...!" she told herself.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

I don't really watch Happy Tree Friends and Rick and Morty but simply saw short clips of them, so I couldn't really come up with proper reactions. Sorry about that...


End file.
